Dawn to Dusk
by Shelly Cooco
Summary: Hermione Granger's life takes an unexpected turn when she finds out she is not Richard Granger's biological daughter. She leaves England, her friends and the magical society and head to Forks where she discovers a coven of vampires, shapeshifters, her biological family and the feud between them.
1. Prologue

**Dawn to Dusk**

 **Prologue**

The Second Wizarding War was over, and eight months had passed. Kingsley Shacklebolt was named the new Ministry of Magic and set out to rid the Ministry of corruption and discrimination. In doing so, he re-evaluated all of the ministry systems, starting with the abolishment of outdated laws that promoted discrimination toward magical creatures or blood status. All of the employees that were connected to the Death Eaters were investigated, tried and sentenced accordingly. While the competent Hogwarts graduates were hired to fill the empty positions left, regardless of their blood status.

With all the changes taking places, the Ministry was now busier than ever. At seven thirty in the morning, the building was already swamped with hundreds of people coming in to start work. Kingsley himself was settled in his office. He was busy examining rolls of parchment containing long texts for the newly passed Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Law when someone burst into his office without as much as a knock or a hello.

He lifted his face from the stack of parchments and found Hermione Granger standing in front of him.

"So you found my parents?" asked Hermione.

"Miss Granger,"

"You found them?" Hermione repeated her question impatiently.

"Yes, but I recall asking you to meet me here at 8 o'clock, and it is currently..." He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "7:35"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep until I knew they were alright." She replied.

Kingsley's face turned grim. He had received news from his associates at the Australian Ministry of Magic yesterday regarding her parent's whereabouts. And it wasn't at all good news. Delivering it to Hermione would be hard but it had to be done.

"Why don't you take a seat first." He pointed her to the chesterfield sofa in the corner. Hermione obediently sat herself while Kingsley opened his desk drawer, pulled out a thick 10x13 manila envelope and approached Hermione taking a seat beside her.

"Miss Granger," His voice was soft as he began speaking. "I am so sorry to inform you, but your parents were in a car accident on July 5th and… they didn't make it."

For a moment Hermione stared at him in disbelief. She was hoping he would suddenly smile and tell her it was a joke. A terrible joke. But he never did. The serious look on his face told her that he was speaking the truth.

"My parents…" Her voice broke "…they're gone?"

Kingsley nodded weakly. He held Hermione's hands, rubbing his thumb gently along the back. "Yes, Hermione. And I'm speaking as your friend, I am really sorry for your loss."

Hermione closed her eyes and tears started pouring out. She bit her lip in an effort to hold back her cries, but it was useless. The second she realized she'd never see her parents again, a painful and despaired groan escaped from her lips.

It was really hard for Kingsley to see Hermione in so much pain. After all she had been through, she didn't deserve this. The war had brought on so much heartbreak, to lose your parents over something so trivial was unjust. He wished he could do something to lessen her pain. But he knew he couldn't. So he sat there and waited patiently as Hermione cried and groaned, and when she finally calmed down, he asked.

"Are you alright?"

"My parents are dead." She sobbed "I did everything I could to protect them, and it was all for nothing. I modified their memories, made them forget they had a daughter, and sent them far away from the war to Australia, so they could be safe… but I sent them to their death instead. Ironic isn't it?" She laughed sarcastically.

"It's not fair, Hermione! You are a smart and bright witch, but even you can't predict the future. You did everything you could to ensure their safety. What happened is not your fault." He reasoned.

Hermione tried to force a small smile. She couldn't help feeling guilty, but she appreciated his effort to make her feel better. "Thank you, Kingsley. I just…" She wiped at her fallen tears with the back of her hand. "I just wish I got to spend more time with them. Ever since the fifth year started, I was so occupied with helping Harry, I barely spent a month with them when I was home from Hogwarts. And when we were together, I was always preoccupied. My mind was always somewhere else. I never… I never got to appreciate the time we had together."

"Yeah, about that," Kingsley lightly rubbed his neck. "You might be able to spend some time with your family after all."

Hermione looked at him in confusion. Kingsley opened the large envelope on his lap and pulled out a stack of papers and stared at it. Not reading it because he already did that yesterday. He just stared at it, and it made Hermione really nervous.

"What is it?"

Kingsley reluctantly passed the papers to Hermione and gestured her to read it. 'Paternity Test Result' was printed in huge bold letters at the top. It piqued her interest, and she continued reading. The first couple of papers described the testing method and explained genetic markers. Hermione skipped to the bottom not wanting to waste her time.

 _Interpretation :_

 _Name of Alleged Mother: Jean Elizabeth Granger_

 _Name of Child: Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Probability of Maternity: 99.999997%_

"What is this test even for?" She asked as she looked up at Kingsley with a raised brow. Of course she is her mother's daughter. She never doubted that. How else could she have inherited her mother's bushy hair and formerly buck teeth?

"Keep reading." Was all he said.

Hermione shrugged and then returned her attention to the piece of paper.

 _Name of Alleged Father: Richard Masson Granger_

 _Name of Child: Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Probability of Paternity: 0%_

Hermione's eyes widened as far as they could stretch and her mouth hung open with her lips slightly parted. She was stunned. She repeatedly scanned over the words to make sure she wasn't reading it wrong. She did that over three times. But the words didn't change.

Moments passed as Hermione grappled with the shocking revelation before she raised her head and glared angrily at Kingsley.

"What is the meaning of this Kingsley?"

"When we found out about your parents, we tracked down their Muggle lawyer. This is their last will. It was drafted when you were born and kept updated until last year when your mother and father when to Australia." He explained. "Some of it is regarding assets for your inheritance like bank accounts, their business practice and house lease. And some is...umm…" He gazed nervously at Hermione.

"My what?" She demanded with a stern voice.

Kingsley heaved a heavy sigh before continuing. "Some of it is contact information regarding your biological father."

* * *

For the last couple of months, Harry, Hermione and Ron spent days and nights volunteering to repaired Hogwarts along with their friends, families and even people they didn't know. However, last night Hermione had received a letter from Kingsley asking her to meet him at his office. That morning she'd gone to the Ministry of Magic and promised to meet them at Hogwarts after.

Harry and Ron had spent the whole day with Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Michael Corner and a bunch of people from Hogwarts Quidditch Team, repairing the Quidditch pitch, sodding the field and rebuilt the audience stands. Hours passed and the sun went down. People started apparating and flying home, but there still no Hermione. They started to get worried.

"I'm gonna take off." Ron said to Harry.

"To Hermione's?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "You want to come with?"

"I have plans with Ginny tonight but I can be a little late."

"Oh, you don't want to Harry. Trust me. That girl will throw bat bogey hex at you." Ron and Harry shared a laugh. "But I reckon she would understand if it's for Hermione."

"Of course she will. Because she's loyal and understanding and awesome" Harry fondly praised his girlfriend.

Ron rolled his eyes and grinned. "Alright lovebird. Let's get going."

They apparated inside Hermione's flat and was relieved to find her sitting in front of the fireplace. But something was not right about her. She was still wearing the same blouse and pants she had worn this morning and her eyes stared absentmindedly at the roaring fireplace. Her entire flat was almost filled with darkness. The only light came from the fire. But Hermione seems unaware of her surroundings.

"'Mione?" Ron clapped Hermione on her shoulder. Hermione blinked in surprise at the sudden touch and turned quickly to Ron with her wands pointing at him. "Whoa, it's just me, 'Mione." He raised his hands.

"Ron," Hermione gasped as she put down her wand and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"Yeah, no harm done." Ron answered wrapping his hand around her waist then planted a kiss on her cheek.

Uncomfortable with the darkness, Harry waved his wand and lights from the lamps lit up her living room. "So much better." He said as Ron and Hermione pulled away.

"Ah, it's night already." Hermione said timidly.

"You mean you didn't notice?" asked Ron with an arched brow.

"Blimey, Hermione. How long have you been sitting here?" Harry added with the same expression as Ron.

"I don't know. Not long. At least I don't think it was that long." She answered in low voice.

"'Mione, you alright?" Noticing her strange behaviour, Ron stared worriedly at her.

"No." She sighed. "I'm not."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked while slowly guiding her to sit on the couch. He and Ron then sat on each of her sides.

Hermione was silent for a moment, looking as if she was trying to compose herself. Then she took a deep breath and began telling them about her meeting with Kingsley. By the end of her story, Harry and Ron look as shocked as she was that morning.

"So Mr. Granger is not your… your…" Ron seemed to be struggling to finish his sentence.

"He is my father, Ron. Always will be. Just not biologically." said Hermione promptly.

"Of course." Harry said in agreement. He knows firsthand that family doesn't always have to be related by blood. He has a big family, none were blood-related to him. "This didn't change the fact that Mr. Granger raised you and educated you and loved you, your whole life."

Hermione nodded and a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. "Thank you, Harry. You don't know how much that means to me."

Harry chuckled as his thumb wipe the tears from her cheek.

"So, what are you going to do? You know about your… um… other father" Ron asked tremulously.

"Well…" Hermione fiddled with a throw pillow on her couch. "My parents left me a letter. They explained everything and at the end, they wished for me to meet him. And maybe get to know him."

"And?" Ron anxiously waiting for her response.

Hermione glanced at Ron then at Harry. "I want to meet him." Her voice was filled with resolute.

"I think you should do that." Harry said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I think so too." Ron nodded.

"I'm glad you agree." She was delighted with their support. "He lives in Washington, so I'm thinking of going there next month."

At this, Ron's smile turned into a frown. "Wait, so you're leaving London?"

"You just said you think I should meet him." Hermione looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah, when I thought he was living in England. Or hey, maybe he can come and visit you here?" He suggested.

"I'm going to Washington. I think it's good for me. I need a little break from all of this." She pointed to the coffee table where a stack of fan mail, death threats and invitations were piled up.

Ever since the war ended, the golden trio, who had been known across the Wizarding World as heroes, had gained a tremendous amount of popularity in the magical community. People would stop them in the street to greet and applaud them. Reporters would circle around them, trying to get an interview or snap a few pictures. They were invited to banquet and parties all the time. For sometimes they were grateful for the attention, but by now they were tired of it.

"That's understandable." Harry said. "I would love a little vacation myself. But Auror training will be starting in a couple days."

Last Sunday dinner at the Burrow, Kingsley had offered the three of them to join him at the Ministry as Aurors, despite the fact they hadn't completed their final year or sat for their N.E.W.T.

Harry and Ron jumped at the offer, but Hermione decided to come back to Hogwarts and finish her education first. But it looks like she'll have to postpone it now.

"Well, then I'll come with you." Ron declared.

"No." Hermione replied quickly and firmly.

"Why not?" Ron looks a little offended and disappointed. "I'm your boyfriend Hermione. I thought-"

"Ron, I love you." Hermione cut him. "But you have to understand that this is something I have to do by myself." She stared deeply into his blue eyes hoping he would understand. "Besides, I don't want to keep you away from your Auror training."

"I'll leave everything if it's for you 'Mione." He cupped the side of her face and stared desperately back at her, pleading for her to let him come along.

"I won't let you, Ron." Her answer was the same. "I don't want to be the one who stands between you and your dream job. You'll always resent me later." Ron was about to speak again but Hermione stopped him. "And I need to do this on my own, Ron."

"She's right, mate." Harry patted Ron on his back. "You're gonna have to let her do this by herself."

Ron looked dejected. He averts his eyes from Hermione and Harry and glanced coldly at the floor.

"Ron-"

"No, I understand, Hermione." She cringed when he uses her full name. He hasn't called her that since they started dating. "You need your own space-"

"That's not what I'm saying Ron, I just-"

"And I think I need a little space from you too. So, enjoy your time in Washington."

"Ron!" Harry called sharply as Hermione started to sobbed.

But Ron didn't care. He stood up and apparated away. Leaving Hermione who was sobbing in Harry's embrace.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, I just enjoy putting the character into scenarios that I created just for fun and to satisfy my imagination XD**

 **I would also like to thank my awesome beta reader** **kilikate because this story would be very difficult to read without her.**

 **Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review,I would love to hear your opinion of it.**

 **Until we meet again :D**


	2. Forks

**Chapter 1**

 **Forks**

Charlie put down his phone and collapsed on the old couch in his living room. He felt like he was about to faint. After all, it's not every day that someone calls to tell him that they are his long-lost daughter. The girl, Hermione Granger, told him that her mother's name is Jean Granger, and Charlie immediately recognized it. He knew Jean. In fact, she was one of his closest friends back when they attended Gray Harbor College. The last he heard of Jean was nearly eighteen years ago when she came to Washington for their college reunion.

She told him she was married and living with her husband in London, and that they had trouble conceiving a child. He told her that he had married Renée, and that they've been fighting a lot lately. She wanted to move away, he wanted to stay. They chatted about their problems for a long time with drinks in their hands, and then they got to reminisce about their time in college. One too many drinks and a few good memories later, they ended up in bed.

They both agree that it was a mistake and not to mention it ever again. After all, it was only a one night stand and he still wanted to be with Renée, the love of his life, and Jean loved her husband. For the past eighteen years, he never heard from her again, until today that is.

A truck pulled in to his driveway and he instantly recognizes it as Bella's. She got out of the car with her backpack hanging from her shoulder and a smile on her face.

"Where have you been?" He asked when Bella entered the house.

"I had dinner with the Cullens."

Charlie was about to lecture her again about the Cullen. Not a week ago Bella was miserable when Edward left her. Charlie didn't know what happened in between, but now the Cullens are back, and Bella and Edward are closer than ever. Charlie then remember he had more pressing issue to discuss, and should save the lecture for next time.

"Bella, sit down. We need to talk." He patted the couch beside him.

"Okay?" Bella raised a brow before she sat herself beside him.

Inside his head, Charlie arranged the words he was going to say to break the news to his daughter. It's harder than he imagined. For a while he sat there, lost in his thoughts while Bella waited for him to speak.

When her patience ran out she finally asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I…" He stammered, looking distraught and Bella instantly knew that something was wrong. Charlie took a deep breath and held it for three seconds before exhaling, and then he continued.

"Bells, there is no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just going to give it to you straight."

Bella nodded, looking seriously at her father.

"I just found out today, that I have another daughter."

"Excuse me?" Bella's eye widened in shock as her voice reached a higher pitch.

Charlie sighed. "It's true, Bells. I didn't know she existed until today when she called me."

"She called you?" Her voice still as high.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Well, what did she want?"

"She wants to meet us."

"And what did you say?" She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I said yes. " Charlie said. "She's coming to Forks next month."

"Are you serious? We know nothing about this girl. For all we know this is all just an elaborate scheme to extort us." She argued.

"Who would want to extort us? It's not like we're super rich." Charlie said, seems amused at the idea. "Besides, I knew her mother."

"That doesn't prove anything. She might have other motives." Bella insisted, but Charlie didn't waver. He had decided to welcome his long-lost daughter into his life. He was alone for so long until Bella moved to Forks and then lately she has been spending so much time with the Cullens. Leaving him feeling all alone again. Bonding with his long-lost daughter might be exactly what he needed.

"I have made my decision Bella. I understand you have doubts about this girl, but I think it would be better if we discuss this with her when she gets here." He kissed her forehead and said goodnight before standing to leave the living room. When he reached the stairs, he turned to face Bella, who still sat at their couch with crossed arms and an unhappy face.

"Her name is Hermione." He caught her attention. "And she will be living with us."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Do you have to leave Hermione?" Harry asked again for the fifth time today, and she replied the same.

"I have to, Harry."

She found out last month that Richard Granger, the man who had raised her for the first seventeen years of her life was not her biological father. No, her biological father is one Charlie Swan that lives in Forks, Washington. Along with her mother and father's will, they had left her with his last known address and his contacts.

So she called him and told him about her situation and asked if she could meet him. It was a really awkward conversation to be had over the phone, especially since Charlie Swan never knew she existed. But he willingly agreed to meet her, even offered her to stay at his house with his daughter.

That's why she is here today, standing in front of the boarding gate at Heathrow Airport, waiting for her flight to Washington. Harry, Ginny and George had come to see her off.

She and George had grown really close after the war. She had always been there for every cry and nightmares George had after Fred's death. The Weasleys were there for him too, but they were also coping for their own loss of Fred.

When George was finally ready to move on with his life, Hermione had helped him restore Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Repairing the building, producing their products, even inventing new things from notes Fred had left. At noon, Hermione would send him lunch even when she couldn't bring it herself, and George would send her a bouquet of flowers every Sunday to show his gratitude.

George had come to love her like a sister, and Hermione returned the feeling.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Ron will come to his senses." George consoled her when he noticed her sad expression. "And when he does, I'll make sure that git apologizes to you."

Hermione smiled at him. She loves Ron a lot but sometimes she wished he'd stop acting like a child. Well, what did she expect anyway. That man still has the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Thank you, George. Now you really feel like my big brother." She throws her arms around him for a hug. George let out a small grin before wrapping his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Don't tell Ginny but you are now officially my favorite sister."

"I heard that!" Ginny pretended to pout.

Hermione and George pulled away before laughing.

"Don't be offended, sis." George teased. "I only love Hermione more because she helped me with the store and brought me lunch every day."

"Thank you, George. That is so sweet." Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling and George winked back.

"Now if you want to be my favorite again, you could do what Hermione did. My lunch hour is at one." He said.

"I'll settle for your second favorite." Ginny replied quickly.

"Your loss." George said playfully and the three of them couldn't help but laugh.

When they heard the final boarding call for Hermione's flight, they knew it was time to say goodbye. For now at least.

Harry pulled Hermione into a tight and long hug. "Promise me you'll contact me when you get there."

"I promised." She rubbed Harry's back before pulling away to hug Ginny.

"We'll visit once things settled down with you and your father." Ginny said. "And I don't want to hear any objection."

Hermione chuckled. "I expected no less from you, Ginny." She turned her gaze to the other two men beside Ginny. "I won't be bringing my owl, so I'll contact you using cellphone."

Ginny and George looked confused. They clearly had no idea what a cellphone is, so Harry pulled his new cellphone from his pants pocket and show it to them. The two Weasleys eyed the thing in Harry's hand with interest.

"Bought it yesterday." Harry informed them. "But since we can't use this when we're surrounded by magic, we'll have to set time so we can receive her call at a Muggle location."

"I'll call tomorrow morning at 8. It'll be 1 o'clock here, so it will be during your lunchtime." Hermione said.

"Sounds perfect." George replied. Then he ruffled Hermione's hair gently. "Take care, little sis."

"I will."She gave them one last smile before walking toward the boarding gate.

* * *

Edward drove his Volvo within the speed limit. He usually didn't. When he drove alone or with Emmett, he would drive three times faster than this. If he crashed, no big deal. It's not like he could die again.

However today he refrained from doing so because his girlfriend was sitting next to him in the passenger seat and her father, the police chief, drove ahead of them. He was driving them to Seattle Airport, to pick up Bella's sister. Bella had insisted to go with Edward because she was in no mood to drive with Charlie, and she certainly didn't want to drive home with him and her 'sister' after.

When Bella told him about her sister, Edward had been surprised. Bella thinks the girls is a fraud who is just trying to extort her family by pretending to be Charlie's daughter. Edward had decided to reserve his judgment until he got more information about this girl. Edward would protect Bella and Charlie if this girl did, in fact, hold malicious intent.

"You okay?" Edward asked. Bella hadn't said a word since they left her house.

"I just want this day to be over with." She rested her head against the car window and closed her eyes. Her face looked tired. Edward decided not to push her. They drove in silence until they pulled in at the airport and stood waiting at the arrival gate with Charlie.

Ten minutes later a flood of people started pouring out the gate. They waited another five minutes before a girl dressed in a short-sleeved navy blue blouse and black pleated skirt approach them. She trudged through the crowd of people pulling her small suitcase along. Her gaze fell straight on Charlie.

"Are you Charlie Swan?" She asked.

Edward found her voice soothing and her British accent quite charming. Her face was stunningly beautiful as well despite the fact she looked nervous and anxious.

Charlie stared dumbfoundedly at the girl, his mouth slightly parted. It took a couple of seconds before he regained his composure and smiled at her.

"Yes, I am. You must be Hermione." He greeted her with a warm smile. Something that Edward rarely see.

The girl –Hermione- nodded. "I am. It's nice to finally meet you." She gave his hand a quick shake. Charlie squeezes her hand although a little shaky under nervousness.

 _She really looks like Bella_

Edward read Charlie's mind, and he agrees. Hermione and Bella both shared a lot of same facial features. They both had cute button nose, thin lips, oval face and brown eyes. But Bella had slightly wider forehead, narrow eyes with deep sit lids (which she inherited from her mother) and straight chestnut brown hair. While Hermione had curly hair and almond-shaped eyes, which resembled Charlie's.

"This must be your daughter." Hermione tilted her face at Bella. Charlie nodded in response. He grabbed Bella's wrist and gently pulled her to his side.

"Yes. This is Isabella Swan, my daughter. We just call her Bella."

Hermione flinched a little when she heard her name. Nobody noticed this but Edward and he couldn't help but wonder why.

Hermione tried to put on her best smile but it came a little awkward. "Hello, Isabella."

"It's Bella." Bella corrected with sharp tone while eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"I prefer Isabella." Hermione insisted, still putting on her smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Bella clipped.

Charlie nudged his daughter with his elbow. He was not happy with Bella's impolite behaviour. "Please excuse her. She's just having a hard time processing all of this."

"Of course. Had I been in her shoes I think I would behave the same." Hermione nodded in understanding. Her gaze then fell to the Edward who was standing next to Bella. "And who might this man be?"

"Oh right. This is Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend." Charlie rolled his eyes at his last words and Hermione seems amused by this. She can only conclude that Charlie was not entirely fond of the man, but enough to let him came along.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand.

Edward envelops it on his own cold hand.

"Edward Cullen." He said with his usual charming smile, expecting she would be dazzled just like many girls had. He was wrong. If anything Hermione looks shocked and a little confused.

Hermione had noticed how cold his hand feels. Now that she got a good look at it, Edward's face is pale. Really pale, like someone who had just seen a ghost- pale. Subtly, she extended her finger to brush against his pulse point. She felt nothing. Now she was sure of what he is. She had seen people like him before at Slughorns's parties. Vampire. However, his eyes weren't bloodshot red like the vampires she met. Edward's was shining in gold liquid color. She never knew of vampires with gold eyes before.

While Hermione was lost in her own thoughts, Edward was studying the girl in front of him as well. Her brown eyes that look just like Bella's was staring curiously at him. Her face looked like she was seriously thinking something about him, but Edward didn't know what it was. In fact, he hadn't been able to read her mind at all, just like Bella.

Hermione might have the same gift as Bella, however that didn't help his curiosity. He wanted to know what's on her mind. He focused all his power and tried hard to pry her mind.

 _Who is he?_

That was the only thing he heard before Hermione's eyes grew larger and her hands stiffened in his hold. Right at that moment he was throw out of her mind, and it hurt him, physically. It felt like his head just bumped into something hard.

"Ow!" He winced and pulled his hand from Hermione's to touch his temple

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked worriedly. She shoved Hermione aside so she could stand in front of Edward.

"I'm okay." Edward gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked coldly.

Edward returned his eyes to Hermione. The girl now looked at him fiercely. Gone was her awkward smile. Her lips were now pressed together, forming a flat line. The sudden change confused Edward. Did she know he was trying to read her mind? And if so, how? Who exactly is this Hermione Granger?

Bella turned to face Hermione, glaring harshly at her. "Who are you?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"You don't expect us to just believe everything you say, do you? We're not idiots."

"Bella-" Charlie attempted to warn her.

"No, it's okay Mr. Swan." Hermione interjected, raising her hand. "I think it's for the best that we cleared up the situation." She returns her gaze at Bella. "As I told your father on the phone before, when my parent passed, I gained access to their will. Among that, I found a paternity test result stating that my father, Richard Granger is not my biological father."

Edward caught the sorrow in her eyes at the mention of her father.

"According to the letters they left me, my biological father is a man named Charlie Swan that lived in Forks, Washington. They left me with your last known numbers and address. And that is how I came in contact with you, Mr. Swan."

Charlie nodded, but Bella still looks unsatisfied. Hermione noticed this but continued to speak.

"I am really grateful for your offer to stay at your house. But I have to admit, I also need solid proof that you are indeed my biological father. It's not that I don't trust my parents, it's just…" She trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"I understand Hermione. If you want, we could take a paternity test." Charlie suggested. Hermione raised her face and stared at Charlie with eyes full of gratitude.

"Anyway, I was thinking that until we know for sure that I am your…" she gulped. "… daughter. I think it would be for the best if I live someplace else."

"I agree." Bella said, a little too quick.

"But Hermione," Charlie clearly disagree. "You said you have no acquaintance here. Where are you going to live?"

"I have booked a room at an inn before I came." She answered.

"But-" Charlie started again, but Hermione quickly cut him off.

"I really do appreciate your kindness but I think it's better for everyone this way. I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm taking advantage of you."

Charlie opened his mouth, looking as though he'd argue, but the words never came. He realized that even if he wanted to have Hermione at his house, he owed it to Bella to assure her that the girl that would be living with them was indeed his daughter. After all, even if he was sure that Hermione is his biological daughter, they have no written proof of it, and knowing how fast gossip travels in a small town like Forks, his family would be the talk of the town. So finally he decided to go along with Hermione's plan.

"Alright." He sighed. "But at least let me drive you to the inn."

Hermione nodded. A small smile curved her lip. "I'll gladly take your offer. I wouldn't know how to get there otherwise."

Charlie returned her smile. "So what is this inn called again?" He took the handle of Hermione's suitcase and pulled it with him as they exited the airport.

"It's called the River Side Inn, and you really didn't have to." She pointed at her suitcase.

"Don't worry, it's lighter than a feather."

She giggled silently. She had actually packed almost every clothes and shoes in her closet and a bundle of books she hadn't yet to read since she didn't know how long she would be staying, but she had put an undetectable extended charm and cast feather-light charm on the suitcase so it is now literally as light as a feather.

They parted ways at the parking lot. Edward and Bella went to his Volvo, and Hermione heard him promise Charlie to drive Bella straight home.

Charlie drove her to the inn. He told her he's been living in Forks his whole life, so he had no difficulty driving them there. Coincidentally the inn was only a five minutes drive from his house. After helping her checked in, Charlie mustered up the courage and touched her gently on the shoulder.

"You have my number. If anything happens, please don't hesitate to call me. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night, or at crack of dawn. Just, call me. Okay?"

Charlie's kindness touched Hermione. Her chest was filled with warmth and her eyes started to get teary. She had almost forgotten the warm feeling of a parent's love as it was so long ago that she had seen hers.

"Of course, Mr. Swan." As subtle as possible Hermione tried to wipe her tears, but Charlie noticed it and let out a small laugh.

"Call me Charlie."

"Okay. I'll call you if anything happens, Charlie." She smiled. Not an awkward one like at the airport, but a genuine smile.

"I'll contact a friend at the hospital after I get home. Hopefully, we can start the test tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot." She opens her handbag and rustled through the content for a while before pulling out a small envelope and handed it to Charlie.

"This is a letter my mother left for you."

* * *

Bella was already in her room, working through her homework when Charlie got home. At least Edward stays true to his words. He wished her goodnight before he headed to his room and sat on his bed. He pulled out the letter Hermione gave him and start reading it.

 _Dear Charlie_

Charlie grinned. He recognized the neat handwriting. After all, Charlie had always slacked off in his classes and if it wasn't for Jean's note he never would have passed any of his tests.

 _Dear Charlie_

 _If you're reading this, chances are I'm dead, and my daughter has gone to find you as I wished. My husband and I agreed that when we are no longer in this world we would like you to take care of our daughter. Me and my husband's daughter, as well as yours._

 _I know this is a lot to ask. Even more when I never told you about her. I guess I owe it to you to explain everything._

 _My husband, Richard, and I had been trying to conceive for years, but it never happened for us. One day we got the news that Richard was sterile and it broke my heart. I was disappointed, even though I knew he had no control over it. I turned into a nasty bitch. I yelled at him, I never cook for him anymore, I even told him to sleep in the guest bedroom. It was a mess. I can always see the sadness in his eyes every time he tried to make it right to me. But I knew he couldn't. I wanted to be a mother, and if he couldn't give it to me, I was ready to leave him_

 _I was preparing to divorce him when I went to Washington and met you. What happened between us that night opened my eyes. When I was with you, I was thinking of Richard the whole time. Please don't take offence in this, I loved you a lot, but as a brother. After all, it is the big sister duty to take notes in your classes and cover your shift at the grocery store, so you could take Renée on dates._

Charlie smiled while reading this part. It's true, Jean always took care of him like a big sister he never had and he had always been grateful for that.

 _Anyway, I have to thank you for that night, because even if what happened between us was a mistake, it was the wake-up call I needed. I realized I will always love my husband. He's the only one for me. So when I got back to London I apologized to him and we decided to mend our marriage._

 _A couple months later, I found out that I was pregnant. I told my husband that you are the father and that I had a small fling with my best friend in college. He was mad at me for a long time, because even though he could tolerate my cold behaviour and nasty attitudes, he could never tolerate infidelity. Our marriage was back on the rocks again._

 _The day my baby was born, was the day he returned to the loving Richard Granger that I knew and loved. When he looked at my little girl, I could just see the happiness on his face. When my baby held his finger in her little fist for the first time, he cried and showered her with kisses all over her small face. In that moment everything was perfect, and I knew Richard would treat my daughter as his own. After all these years I was proven right. He is an amazing father to our daughter._

 _I'm sorry that I never told you about her. I guess I was being selfish. I wanted to protect the perfect family that I finally had and if I'm being honest, a little part of me thinks I was protecting you too. I knew how much you loved Renée, and I wouldn't want anything to come between the two of you. By the end of the day, I still act to my own benefit._

 _Now I'm gone, and if my husband is also gone, then Hermione is all on her own. I don't want her to feel like she lost her family, because she hasn't. She still has you. You are her biological father, Charlie, and if you ever found it in your heart to forgive me and my husband, please… look after our daughter for me._

 _With Love_

 _Jean. Elizabeth. Granger_

 _P.s_

 _My biggest regret is that I never had the courage to tell you this when I was alive. I'm sorry. I love you._

When he got to the end of the letter, drops of water fell onto the piece of paper. Charlie looked at the roof wondering if there was a leek, but noticed it wasn't even raining. A second later he realized that it was his own tears. He had been crying but didn't remember when he started to.

Jean's letter stirred a lot of emotions inside him. Sadness, as this was the last letter that Jean had left him. She was gone, and he would never see her again. Happiness, because he had gained a daughter. Regret, because once again he was not a part of his daughter's early life and he had missed so much. Her first word, her first step, all of her milestone. Yet, he feels grateful that at least Hermione was raised by a man who loved her and treated her like his own. Now it is his time to take care of his daughter.

"I promise you Jean, I'll look after our daughter." He whispered to himself.

* * *

 **A/N** : **I'm back!**

 **Thank you so much for the all the follows and favs, especially the reviews, I'm glad you guys like the story so far.**

 **To answer some of the question, I am not sure how often I will be updating. I'm currently only six chapters ahead, and every time I finished new chapters I will be updating the new chapter, hopefully once a week or two weeks.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please tell me what do you think of it by leaving a review.**

 **Also, special thanks to my beta reader** **kilikate, who once again made this story readable.**


	3. The Wolves

**Chapter 2**

 **The Wolves**

River Edge might be a small inn, but it was cozy and had a nice relaxing ambience. Hermione liked it. It certainly was worth every penny she spent. Her room was spacious and clean, her bed was comfortable and the breakfast buffet was delicious. By the time she finished her pancakes, it was already 8 o'clock. As promised, she called Harry, Ginny and George.

She told them about her meeting with Charlie, that he was so nice and welcoming. The trio was glad to hear it. They were also very supportive of her plan to take the paternity test, but when she told them about Isabella Swan, Ginny and George had a few unkind words for the girl. The only thing she left out of the conversation is Edward. She decided not to tell her friends about the vampire yet.

Before she left London, she had researched the record of magical creatures in Forks. She found the list empty. Meaning Edward was living there without the knowledge of MACUSA (The American version for Ministry of Magic). She could report it, but she was never one to make an uninformed decision. She needed to be sure first of the situation before making any moves.

Charlie had called her after breakfast. He said he had arranged for them to take their DNA Sample today at his lunch break, which made Hermione's stomach lurch. Nervousness and excitement filled her at the same time. It's the same feeling she had each time she had to taken an exam. She was anxious but she knew she would do great.

To fill the time and calm her nerves, Hermione stayed all morning in her room scanning every book she bought, looking for information about vampires. She found three books with relevant information: _The Dark Arts_ (her old Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook), _The Living Dead_ (an encyclopedia of living dead creatures), and much to her dismay, Gilderoy Lockhart's _Voyages with Vampires_.

"' _How to kill vampire… Spell to defend yourself against vampire… Vampire's weaknesses_ ' This is not what I'm looking for." Hermione shut _The Dark Arts_ closed, frustrated that she hardly found any useful information. She didn't want to kill Edward, she just wanted to find out what makes him different from Sanguini and the likes she met before.

Gilderoy Lockhart's book was no help either. It was focusing entirely on him. The vampires he mentioned in his book was more of a sidekick to his superhero story. He barely mentioned them.

She was just about to read _The Living Dead_ , when she heard a knock on her door. Charlie had come to get her.

Shoving the books into her handbag, she and Charlie left the inn. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at a small one-floor building coated in pale white paint. The parking lot was almost empty when they pulled in, and if it wasn't for the sign in the front lawn that said _Forks Community Hospital_ , Hermione wouldn't have guessed it was a hospital. It just wasn't as big as St. Mungo or any other Muggle hospital she saw back in London.

When they entered the building, they were immediately greeted by a gorgeous looking young woman sitting at the reception counter.

"Ah, Chief Swan." Her bright blue eyes glinted with excitement when she looked at Hermione. "This must be the girl."

"Yes, this is Hermione Granger. The girl I was telling you about yesterday." Charlie answered.

"I see she has your eyes." The woman said, her eyes carefully studying Hermione's facial features.

Charlie stared awkwardly at the floor, not sure how to respond to the statement. He was sure Hermione was his daughter, but he was not used to having other people point out their similarities like they were a normal family. It made him feel uncomfortable, yet happy at the same time. Hermione seemed to feel the same way, because she was rubbing her arm nervously while blushing.

"Oh, you two are so cute. There's no need to get that embarrassed." The woman chuckled. Charlie raised his face and glared at the woman.

"Alright cut it out, Melissa." Charlie grunted. "Hermione, this is my acquaintance, Melissa Grant."

"Melissa Grant. Nice to meet you." Melissa said.

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you as well." Hermione replied.

"You have a beautiful accent." Melissa smiled heartily and Hermione couldn't help but return her smile.

"Thank you."

"Dr. Winston will be ready in a moment. In the meantime why don't you take a seat and make yourself comfortable." Melissa pointed at the uncomfortable looking rows of chairs at the waiting room behind them.

Charlie and Hermione sat themselves down and waited. Hermione ached to continue her reading, but she couldn't possibly read books about magic in front of Charlie. Her books were bewitched to looked like Muggle books, but she still couldn't take the risk of Charlie catching a glimpse of the book's real content. So she settled for last years issue of Vogue that was in the magazine stack, while Charlie watched the sports channel from the TV hanging on the wall.

"Charlie." A gentle masculine voice suddenly called.

Hermione turned her attention from the magazine to the man who was calling Charlie. He was a tall, really handsome, pale man with a sturdy built and blond hair.

"Dr. Cullen." Charlie said as he stood up to greet the man.

"How many times do I have to tell you. It's just Carlisle." The man said in amusement.

"Right, Carlisle." Charlie repeated gawkily.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" Carlisle's eyes turned to her and Hermione felt like she had seen those golden orbs before.

"This is Hermione Granger. I assume Edward and Bella have told you about our situation." Charlie said.

"They might have mentioned it in passing." Carlisle nodded. "It's nice to meet you Miss. Granger. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father." He held out his hand.

So he is his father. No wonder his same gold eyes feel familiar. He was also as pale as Edward. But aside from that, he doesn't look at all like Edward. The two men shared little of the same facial features.

"Hermione Granger. Pleasure." Hermione took his hand and she could feel how cold it was. He too was a vampire. Hermione instantly created a barrier to protect her mind. Yesterday, his son rudely forced himself into her mind. Using Occlumency, Hermione had quickly thrown him out but she still couldn't guarantee his father wouldn't try to do the same. She needed to be careful around them.

She must have been staring a little too intense at Carlisle, because the next second he asked. "Are you alright Miss. Granger?"

"Yes." She said, pulling back her hand. "I don't mean to be rude, but you look a little too young to be Edward's father."

"I get that a lot. Despite how I look, I am nearly forty." Carlisle let out a small laugh. "And Edward is my adopted child."

"He has four more children." Charlie added.

"Really?" Hermione's eye widened. _There are more of them?_

Carlisle noticed her expression, though he didn't understand why she looked so surprised. "Yes. I would love to have you over sometime and introduce them to you."

"S-Sure. I would love that." Hermione flinched at how croaky her voice came out. She cleared her throat and continued. "Tell me Dr. Cullen, how long have you been a doctor here?"

"How long was it again?" Carlisle asked himself, tapping his chin. Hermione had to admit the man was looking incredibly handsome in this current pose. "I think it was about two years."

"Two years?!" Hermione shrieked a little too loud.

Carlisle and Charlie raised their brow, looking weirdly at Hermione.

"Is something wrong with my answer?" Carlisle asked with a friendly smile, but by the way his eyes bore at her, Hermione felt like he was pressing for answer.

"Nothing." Hermione said.

But she was confused. She never heard of vampires lasting so long, living and working with humans and blood every day. Carlisle must have an amazing control of his thirst, otherwise none of his bleeding patients would make it out alive. And if that were to happen, surely MACUSA would have heard of it. This must have something to do with their eye color. That's the only thing that differentiates them from the other blood-sucking vampires Hermione knew.

Her thought was cut short when Charlie tapped her shoulder.

"Melissa is calling us." He pointed at the reception desk with his chin, where Melissa was waving at them.

Hermione nodded. She took a last good look at Carlisle Cullen, and just then she realised he had such gentle eyes that made him look like the tenderest and kindest person you ever met. And it made it even harder for Hermione to believe he would harm anybody. Still, she was only assuming and she would need to do more research to make sure everything in Forks was alright. She tried to put on a polite smile to Carlisle.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss. Granger." Carlisle smiled just as politely.

* * *

The process took less than two hours to finish. The swabbing for the sample took less than ten minutes but the amount of documents they needed to fill out was tremendous.

When they were done, Charlie's lunch hour was over. He looked apologetic when he dropped her at the small diner near the inn, feeling guilty that he couldn't accompany her for lunch. It took Hermione three times of 'I'm okay, I can eat alone' to convince Charlie to finally get back to work.

Hermione entered the diner and sat in the booth at the corner of the room. She ordered a plate of turkey sandwiches with fries and a glass of lemon tea. When the waitress left, she pulled out her bewitched copy of _The Living Dead_ from her handbag and started reading. She quickly flipped to the vampires section.

Her eyes moved quickly between the words. Her hand busy turning the pages every minute. She was so busy thinking and reading she didn't realize when the waitress bought her food. Or when three young men entered the diner and sat at the booth next to her.

 _There are two type of vampires, easily distinguished by the color of their eyes. The ones who drink human blood have red eyes. The other ones, have gold eyes._

"Aha!" She unconsciously screamed in joy when she found what she was looking for.

The whole diner was looking at her. Fortunately, the building was not that crowded. Only the waitress in the front counter, a couple middle-aged women that sat at the opposite end of the room and three young men that sat next to her booth.

She smiled apologetically to all of them before concentrating back on her book.

 _Gold eyed vampire feast on animal blood. This is an unpopular lifestyle as animal blood is not as satisfying. Less than 1 percent of the vampire population recorded choose this lifestyle._

"Excuse me."

Hermione quickly closed her books when she heard a very deep voice calling her. She whipped her head to the native American man standing right next to her table. He was about 6' tall and really muscular.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked awkwardly, still embarrassed by the fact that she just yelled like that in public.

"I can't help but notice you're not from here." The man said with an enthusiastic tone.

"I'm visiting someone here." Hermione answered. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." He said with a toothy grin, noticing her look of discomfort. "We're just not used to seeing new faces here in Forks. So when we do, we're all over them."

"Oh… All right then." Hermione nodded.

"I'm Quill by the way. Quill Ateara." He said. "Those are my friends." He pointed to his booth. "The grumpy looking one is Paul Lahote and the shy one is Embry Call."

"Hello." Hermione waved at them. The grumpy looking one, as Quill so lovingly put, Paul, nodded while Embry gave her a small smile.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Quill asked.

"Sure." Hermione shrugged. She figured there was nothing wrong with getting to know more people, since Charlie is the only friendly face she knew in Forks.

"Great. Hey guys, get your ass over here." Quill called to his friends.

Paul and Embry looked like they minded, but they still came to her booth.

"Mind if I sit beside you?" Quill asked. Hermione nodded, then slid further into the booth making room for Quill to sit while Paul and Embry sat across from them.

"So what were you yelling about earlier?" Paul asked and Hermione felt her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"It was just this calculus problem." She showed them the book she had been reading. _Advanced Calculus_ was printed on its cover. "I've been stuck with the problem for a while so when I finally solved it, I just couldn't help myself." Her answer was half true.

"I would yell too if I could ever finish a calculus problem." Quill joked.

"Only because you're an idiot." Embry snorted.

"Oh shut up Embry!" Quill stuck his tongue out making Embry smirk. "So Hermione, where did you came from?"

Embry rolled his eyes at his question. "You heard her accent. She's clearly British."

"I know that! I mean which part, what city. In case you didn't know, England is a big country" Quill retorted.

"I'm from London." Hermione answered, finally taking notice of her food and drink that had been sitting for a while. She stirred her tea with her straw before slurping on the beverage. The cook was a little too generous with the sugar.

"How are you liking Forks so far?" Embry asked.

"It's fine so far. I haven't been here long enough."

"This place is nothing compared to big city like London. There is not much to do here, but if you enjoy surfing or whale watching, there's this beautiful beach, La Push, about a 20 minutes drive from here." Quill explained.

"Really?" Hermione propped her chin on her hand and looked at Quill with interest. She hasn't been to a beach in a long time. Shell Cottage was a different story. They were hiding and she didn't have any time to take a leisurely walk along the beach or enjoy a nice swim.

"Yeah. We're all hanging there this Saturday. You want to come along?" Quill asked cheerfully. Paul kicked his leg under the table, clearly unhappy with the situation, but Quill ignored him.

"So what do you say, Hermione?" He asked again.

"Well…" She trailed off. She wanted to go, of course. And Quill was great. He was easy going and friendly, and Hermione felt comfortable with him. Embry didn't talk much but she could tell he didn't mind having her. On the other hand, Paul clearly didn't share the same opinion. He might not like having a stranger around so much.

She thought silently for a while before finally answering. "I guess I can go this Saturday."

"Great!" Quill exclaimed happily. Embry gave her a small nod, and Paul, as expected, grunted silently.

"So should we pick you up here?" Quill asked.

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to trouble you. I'll just ask my acquaintance to drive me there or catch a taxi." Hermione said.

"Ask your acquaintance. The taxi fare is ridiculous." Embry suggested.

"Embry's right. But really, Hermione. We don't mind driving you there." Quill tried to convinced her.

"I'll ask my acquaintance." Hermione insisted. "But if he is unable to drive me, I'll gladly take your offer."

"Good enough." Quill shrugged. He pulled his phone from his jean pocket and gave it to Hermione. "Do you mind giving me your number?"

"As long as you give me yours." She grinned. "Otherwise how can I call you if I need a ride?"

* * *

Charlie called her later that evening. He wouldn't be able to meet her for dinner or come and check in on her at the inn again that day. He was assigned to a new burglar case and had been extremely busy. But he promised to meet her tomorrow for lunch. With nothing else to do, after dinner, Hermione took a walk to the forest behind the inn.

Forks was surrounded by forest and woods as far as the eyes could see, which was convenient for her. She needed the place to train. Nobody was stupid enough to take a walk in the forest at this time of night. So there would be no interruption.

She never told anybody, not even Harry and Ron, but she had been secretly training to become an animagus ever since the beginning of her sixth year. The process was indeed complicated, long, and difficult as Remus once told her. Especially the one where she had to hold a mandrake leaf in her mouth for a whole month without accidentally swallowing it, but giving up was not in her dictionary. She keep up and had managed to follow the steps almost to the last one, but before she was able to complete the ritual, she had to go on the run with Harry and Ron.

After the final battle ended, she had to repeat everything from the very beginning again. She was struggling to balance her secret training and her busy life at first, but in the end, she managed. Finally, two weeks before coming to Forks, the last electrical storm came and she finished her transformation.

The first time she transformed was excruciating. It took every bit of her energy to maintain her consciousness and her form. She was only able to maintain her animagus form for three minutes before she reverted to her human form and passed out. She had been improving, but still didn't like to slack off. So she decided to continue her training here, deep in the forest.

After walking far enough into the forest, she stopped. She closed her eyes and chanted the spell. She could feel the raise in her body heat. Her skin felt like it was burning, but she endured it. She kept her focus and her mind calm. Her body grew twice her side and as she dropped to her hands and knees on the ground, she finally transformed into a lioness.

She roared loudly after the pain had passed and walked slowly on her paws, adjusting to her new form. She still wasn't used to walking on four feet. Her walk gradually gained speed and when she felt more comfortable she finally leap on, running through the forest. She always liked the sensation of the passing wind in her face. She felt free.

She ventured further into the forest until she heard a howling sound not far from her. Another howl followed, and then another one and another one. There were wolves near her. And at that current moment she wasn't sure she could beat them, should they attacked her. So she retraced her steps.

When she almost reached the outer side of the forest, she transformed back into her human form and took a glance at her wrist watch. Twelve minutes and still conscious. Definitely better than the last time. She smiled proudly at herself.

As she was about to take the step to leave the forest. She heard what sounded like paws pounding against the ground. Many of them and they were coming in her direction, gathering speed at each second. Less than ten seconds later, she was surrounded by at least a dozen wolves, and not just ordinary wolves. Eight feet tall wolves.

"Bloody hell." She cursed. She'd seen a lot of wolves, hell even werewolves. But never as big as the pack in front of her. One of the wolves standing in the front, the biggest one, the one with black fur, slowly approached her and she felt her heart rate rise rapidly. Her hand gripping around her wand holster, tightening as she prepared hex spells in her mind in case the wolf attacked her.

The wolf growled and bared its sharp fangs, looked about ready to attack her, but then three other wolves stepped to the side of the biggest wolf. One of them, the one with chocolate brown fur, shook his head, letting out a small whimper, like it was pleading something with the black wolf. The other two wolves nodded. They grunted and growled as if they were arguing with each other.

Finally, the biggest wolf looked at her again and with hesitation turned away from her. As the biggest wolf ran from her, the pack followed suit and leaving her alone.

"What just happened?"

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Thank Lord I'm finally able to update!**

 **First of all, to all my reader and reviewers, I am really sorry for this super late update and after I just stated in the previous chapter that I planned to update every week or two.**

 **But life has been crazy. College has been crazy. This will be my last semester so I'm putting every single energy on that. But fear not, I will most certainly not abandoning this story. Even if I might be late on update.**

 **So thank you all for being so patient and thank you for all your support and kind reviews: Lost O'Fallon Girl, leonix2009, Suzululu4moe, simbacurls, Fatalromance, Bentears , Jasper'sDarlinBunny, LeonaMasha, MayhemBunny, coffeecoffeecoffee04, alexisrodgers, Banana Flavored Eskimo, NYFanFic, Guest #1, Ash, Guest #2, Cottonkey, mewshoshe and Nora.**

 **You guys are the best and I hope you enjoy this chapter and what will come :)**

 **Also, shout out for Luumus: thank you for ponting my mistakes. Truth to be told grammar isn't really my strong suit. I have beta readers who helped me with it, but we might still miss something. Even so, I'm glad to hear you enjoy the story so far :)**

 **Special thank you for my beta readers killikate and CountryBaby9 for without them this chapter will also be difficult to read.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what do you think of the chapter.**

 **Until we meet again :D**


	4. Sisters

**Chapter 3**

 **Sisters**

Bella was in foul mood for the rest of the week. She had been short temper and cold toward her friends, Charlie and sometimes Edward. Even the sweet and caring Angela was getting a little bit tired of her attitude. For short, she wasn't pleasant to be around. Her friends had no idea what caused the change in Bella's attitude and Edward knew it was upsetting them.

Often she was lost in her own thoughts, which frustrated Edward because he didn't know what she was thinking but clearly her everyday life was being affected. She couldn't focus during classes, resulting in several bad marks on her test.

Once when he picked up Bella from her house, he caught her and Charlie arguing.

" _I don't care if she says she is your daughter. I don't want her in my life!" Bella yelled._

" _Bella, I know this is difficult, but please try to understand the situation. It's not easy for the rest of us too." Charlie sounds exasperated._

" _I said I don't care, Charlie." And with that Bella slammed the door._

She was embarrassed to find Edward waiting in the driveway. She knew he had heard everything. From that day on Bella had asked Edward to give her some space and stop picking her up, which he complied to. He thought she just needed some time to adjust. But over a week later Bella didn't seem to get any better and Edward had decided enough was enough.

On Friday when school was over he took Bella to his house. He drove his car while Bella's old truck tailed behind. They entered the Cullen's house and Bella was surprised to find the whole family seated in the living room, waiting for their arrival.

"Honestly you are nothing but trouble." Rosalie snarled at her.

"Shush, Rosalie." Esme scolded and then turned to smile at Bella. "Take a seat, dear."

Edward steered her to the sofa in the middle of the living room. She looked uncomfortable as she took a seat between Edward and Alice.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's about the new girl." Emmett said. "The Brit lady."

"Your sister." Rosalie added.

Bella's face turned sour. "She is not my sister."

"Bella," Carlisle, who was sitting across from her, sighed heavily before continuing. "I did the test myself. She really is Charlie's daughter."

Bella seems unchanged by the news. Her eyes still stared angrily at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with any of the Cullens.

Edward put his sympathetic arm around her stiff and slouching shoulder. "I know this must be a lot to take in, but you can't deny it forever."

"You are barely tolerable to begin with and this attitude is not helping." Rosalie said harshly. "Hermione Granger is your sister. Take the truth and move on."

"Rosalie!" Esme warned. "Have a little bit of compassion."

"But Rosie is right, ma." Emmett come to her mate's defense. "She had known of this Hermione girl for more than a month. It's been weeks since she met her. I say it is time to stop being in denial."

"I'm not in denial!" Bella snapped, catching the attention of all the Cullens. "I'm not in denial. I'm just…" Struggling to find the right word, she closed her eyes and shook her head before finally settled her eyes at Edward.

"I'm sorry. I think I'll just go home. I want to be alone right now. I need to think."

Without waiting for Edward's answer, Bella took off running. Edward was about to chase her when Carlisle gripped his arm, instructing him to stay.

"She'll got home safely, Edward." Alice convinced him as they saw Bella's truck pulled out of their driveway. "You need to sit back. We need to talk."

Reluctantly Edward took his seat back and glanced at his family. "About Hermione Granger?"

"I met her in the hospital the day she and Charlie came for DNA Test." Carlisle said. "I told her about our family and she seemed to have a strong reaction to it, though I don't understand why."

"What kind of reaction?" Jasper inquired. He could feel Carlisle's uneasiness as the head of the family told them about his meeting with Hermione and Charlie that day. How the girl seemed startled, shocked and terrified when he mentioned his family and the fact that they had been living in Forks for years.

"That does seem strange." Alice said, folding her hands on her chest. "Do you think she knows about us?"

"I'm not sure." Carlisle answered. "But I have a feeling that she's not just an ordinary girl. So I did some digging."

He went to his office with vampiric speed and return to the living room seconds later clutching a blue paper folder in his hand.

"This is the only thing I found." He put the folder on the coffee table, letting his family browse through it.

"This is it?" Emmett asked in an unbelievable tone. The rest were staring at Carlisle as if they thought he was playing a joke.

"Yes. That was it." Carlisle nodded.

"But this is barely three pages." Esme said, flipping through all the pages then looking at Carlisle with a raised brow.

"I went through everything." Carlisle explained taking a seat beside his wife. "She was born on September 19, 1979 at Royal Free Hospital in Hampstead. She studies at Beckford Primary School up until she was eleven and then… Her record just stop."

"How is that even possible?" Alice rasped.

Jasper could suddenly feel the anxiety of his family, similar to what Carlisle feel at first. So he try to soothe them with a wave of calm. It worked.

"I honestly don't know." Carlisle said truthfully, feeling his chest getting a little lighter. "But I do think it is in our best interest to keep away from her. At least until we can be sure she possess no threat."

"Yeah right." Rosalie sniffed at Edward "How will that be possible with him dating her sister."

Edward chose to ignore her.

* * *

Forks was suppose to be a quiet and peaceful normal city. There was never a record of any magical creatures existing here. And yet, in the short time of her stay, she already met two vampires –possibly more- and pack of overly big wolves. Something was happening in Forks, and she needed to know what. She needs to ensure the safety of the people.

It was late in the evening and almost time for dinner. Hermione was still reading deeply. Books of magical creatures and their origin were spread out on her desk, but that wasn't enough. She was thinking of visiting Seattle, where the magical community lived, to purchase more books on the subject, when she heard knock on her door. Putting the books aside, Hermione stood up from her desk and opened the door to find Charlie.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise. Charlie never visited her this late. He usually came in the morning to have breakfast with her down at the inn's dining room and then they would have lunch together around noon. Charlie would occasionally call her at night to check on her, but that was it. He said he wanted to spend the night with Bella, to try and warm her up to this whole idea of Hermione being their family. Hermione respected that.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting." Charlie said.

Hermione shook her head and gave him a small smile. "Not at all. I'm just reading."

"Good." He nodded. A broad smile plastered on his face.

Hermione realized he had been smiling ever since she opened the door. Charlie is a nice man, but she never saw him smile this wide or this long.

"I was just wondering." Charlie started. "If you would like to come to my house today for dinner."

"Oh." Hermione looked hesitant. "I'm not sure, Charlie. I would love to join you for dinner. But, I wouldn't want to make Isabella uncomfortable."

"She will be. But tonight is important. I need to discuss something with the two of you. And I feel the sooner we talk about it, the better. So please join us for dinner." He said with pleading tone and Hermione didn't have the heart to reject him.

"Alright." Charlie smile grew wider at her answer. "Just give me a moment to get ready."

She went back into her room to freshen up and change her t-shirt and short into a simple dress and cardigan. After that, she went along with Charlie to his car. They drove through a local Chinese restaurant, picking up dinner before driving to his house.

Charlie spent most of the ride regaling Hermione of how he and Jean met during their orientation day at Grey Harbor.

"The dean was giving this boring speech for like about an hour and I was on the verge of falling asleep when I suddenly felt something on my shoulder. Turns out Jean had fallen asleep and using me as a pillow!"

"Mom did that?" Hermione asked, her eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Oh yes, she did." Charlie chuckled. "I may have been the biggest trouble maker back then, but your mother was a close second. Only difference is, she never got caught." He winked.

Hermione smiled fondly. That sounded like her mother alright. She remembered one piece of advise her mother gave her during her fifth year at Hogwarts.

 _There will be a time when doing something you believe in mean breaking the rules. Don't be afraid to. For as long as you are not caught you are innocent._

Coming from her mother, who raised her with love but also strict discipline, Hermione was confused at her words at first. But when she met that little toad Umbridge, she fully understood that the world was not so black and white. That advice is what helped strengthened the resolve to rebel against Umbridge and formed the D.A

* * *

Bella was not at home when they arrived, so Hermione helped by setting the table. The mouthwatering aroma of warm rice, stir fry veggies, and sweet and sour pork waffled through the air and Hermione's stomach grumbled. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Lunch was forgotten as she was so occupied by her research.

"I hope you don't mind Chinese." Charlie said as he took out more plates from the cabinet and placed them on the small dining table.

"I love it." Hermione smiled.

During her time at Hogwarts, their meals always consisted of traditional English and Scottish cuisine. It's delicious, of course, but sometimes she missed the variety. And ever since she, Harry and Ron had to survive on canned foods, wild animals and nuts, she had found a new appreciation for food. She had started taking cooking lessons from Mrs. Weasley, much to the older witch's delight. She would always finish everything on her plate and be upset by those who were wasteful. Just asked Fleur Delacour who had to endure two hours of Hermione's speech about not wasting food when the blond veela left her plate only half eaten.

A few minutes later Hermione heard the sound of a car approaching. Her basic instinct, including hearing, had enhanced tremendously since her animagus transformation. She assumed it came from Bella's old pick up truck, who would be home in less than three minutes. Hermione took a deep breath and prepared herself for the upcoming confrontation.

True to her estimation, minutes later Bella entered the house. Her face was gloomy and tired as she plodded to her house, oblivious to her surrounding.

"Bells," Charlie called. Bella raised her head and when her eyes caught Hermione's, her face darkened.

"What is she doing here?" Bella asked coldly.

"Calm down, Bells. I asked Hermione to come tonight because I have something to discuss. With both of you." Charlie explained. He approached Bella and touched her shoulder gently. "Please sit down and let's talk like adult."

Bella looked unhappy but to Hermione surprise, she nodded -although reluctantly- and took a seat. Charlie couldn't help but smile. He then gestured Hermione to take a seat as well.

The dining table only had four chairs, it was either sit beside Bella or across from her. Hermione took the latter, and Charlie sat between the two girls.

"I have an announcement," Charlie said. "The paternity test result came out today."

"Wow, that was fast." Hermione said.

"Well the official papers will come out the day after tomorrow, but Carlisle called me with the results. You remembered him? Edward's dad?" Charlie asked and Hermione nodded in response. "Well, he assured me that there are no mistakes." He looked at Bella who seemed to find the dining table more interesting than Charlie or Hermione.

"Bella." He called. Bella still refused to look at him.

"Just tell us what do you want. I need to be working on my homework soon."

Charlie sighed but decided to let it go. He turned to Hermione and his lips suddenly curled into a broad smile.

"Hermione, you are my daughter." He said, grabbing her hand and holding it tight

Hermione let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and gave Charlie's hand a little squeeze, grinning in return.

"I am?" Her voice was a little squeaky.

"Yes, you are." He squeezed her hand back, his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I'm done."

The father-daughter moment was shattered when Bella stood so quickly that her chair flung backward and made a loud crashing noise on the floor.

"Bella!" Charlie snapped. Bella glared at her father.

"I've heard what you have to say, and now please excuse me," She said in mocking tone. "I need to finish my homework."

Charlie and Hermione shared a look of disbelief as they saw Bella disappear up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about her. I thought she would be getting used to the idea by now." Charlie said, clearly upset by Bella's outburst.

"I understand."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Charlie smiled at her and suggested they continue their dinner.

They talked a little about shoplifting case he was working that day before he realized that he never asked Hermione about her life. The girl seemed so interested in getting to know about Charlie, that every time they met they always ended up talking about him. Hermione was just such a good listener -and adviser- that Charlie just felt comfortable opening up with her, and she seems to genuinely happy to listen to his stories. But Charlie wanted to get to know her too. Now more than ever.

"So Hermione, tell me about you." He said, scooping more food into his plate. "Where did you go to school?"

"Well, I went to Hogwarts. Ah- thank you." She smiled when Charlie passed her a plate of vegetables she had tried to reach for. "It's a boarding school in Scotland."

"Boarding school hah? Sounds strict."

"Yes, that was the common perception." Hermione said after taking a bite of her food. "But Hogwarts was really fun."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your school." Charlie smiled. "So, have you already applied to college?"

"No actually, I haven't finished school yet."

"You haven't?" He looked concerned. "May I ask why?"

For a second her eyes glinted in sadness as she remembered the war she had fought. But she quickly blinked and told Charlie the cover story she had crafted. "My school was destroyed by a pretty huge earthquake last year. They just managed to restore it recently. So I have to repeat my last year."

"Oh," Charlie said, his stomach suddenly lurching with the thought of Hermione leaving him for school. "Are you planning on going back soon?" He asked, looking a little bit disappointed.

"I'm not." Hermione said and Charlie suddenly felt relieved. "I already decided to skip one more year to come here. I… I was hoping I could spend a little more time with you. You know, if you don't mind."

"I would love to have you, Hermione." Charlie smiled lovingly at her and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"But my education does concern me though. I have a lot to catch up on. Especially if I'm about to take a year break, again." She confessed.

A moment of silence filled the dining room as Hermione chewed her food and Charlie contemplated. After a few minutes, he stared nervously at Hermione.

"I was wondering if you might consider going to Forks High?" His suggestion caught Hermione attention.

"I haven't thought about that."

"It just makes sense. That way you don't have to skip a year of school."

It was not a bad idea from his point of view. However, Hermione hadn't been in a Muggle school since she was eleven. Sure, she studied Muggle subject on her own time but she wasn't sure if she could keep up with a normal school curriculum. More than five minutes Hermione sat there silently, comparing the pros and cons of Charlie's idea in her head. Charlie was starting to get worried.

"Hermione?" He touched her hand, startling her.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No problem." Charlie patted her hand gently. "So, what do you think?"

"I guess…" She said after thinking again for a while. "I could go there."

"Great. I'll take care of the enrollment." Charlie said happily.

* * *

From that night on, Charlie had offered that Hermione stay at his house, ignoring Bella's clear disagreement. Hermione was reluctant. She didn't want to deal with Bella all the time, but living at the inn for the rest of her trip was not economical. Not that she couldn't afford it, her parents had left her quite a sum of assets and her Gringotts vault was filled with the galleon from prosecuted and dead Death Eater. But she just hate wasting her money. Plus it gave her the opportunity to get to know Charlie better. So despite the inconvenience, she decided to take his offer and began living in a room across from Bella's.

Charlie didn't waste any time enrolling her. By next Monday she was ready to start. She had been nervous about attending a muggle school and hastily went to the nearest bookstore.

Charlie was impressed by the twenty or so books she placed on the counter. He knew Bella was smart but Hermione was on a whole other level. Charlie had insisted on paying for the books.

"I bought Bella a car when she moved in, a used truck, but still. Now I'm not going to be able to do that for you, so please, at least let me pay for your books," he admonished. Hesitantly, Hermione conceded.

As a way to show her gratitude, Hermione decided to cook dinner for them that night. She had gone grocery shopping and worked all evening to prepare them a nice meal of roast beef and vegetables, even pudding for dessert.

Unfortunately, Charlie called and said he was going to be late. Hermione was disappointed, but on another hand, Bella was home early.

The relationship between them has not gotten any better since Hermione had moved in two days ago. If she were to continue living under the same roof and going to the same school as her, then they needed to get along. After all, no matter how hard Bella tried to deny it, she is her sister.

As an only child, Hermione had always been a bit envious toward her friends that had siblings. Especially after knowing the Weasley. She had always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. After all these years, it turned out she had one. She wouldn't let them have a cold relationship like this.

After secretly chanting a spell that would keep the food warm, she went upstairs to Bella's bedroom. Her door was opened and Hermione could see she was sitting on her bed, her cellphone to her ear.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately." Her voice was soft and apologetic. Really different from the Bella that Hermione knew. "But you're right. I need to get over this. I've been thinking a lot since Carlisle told us about the test result, and I think I finally understand why it's been so hard for me to accept Hermione."

"Really?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking.

Bella flinched in surprise. "You-"

"I'm sorry." Hermione cut her. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was coming up to talk to you. I was just leaving when I heard you mention my name."

Bella sighed. "It's alright."

Hermione smile. This was the most civilized conversation she had with Bella so far. "So can we talk?"

Bella slowly nodded and then spoke into her phone. "Edward, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

With her enhanced hearing, Hermione could hear Edward's response. " _Okay. I love you."_

Bella smile lovingly before answering. "I love you too. Good night." She turned off her phone and placed it on her bedside table. Slowly, she turned to face Hermione and Hermione noticed her eyes were no longer filled with hatred. Good sign, she thought.

"Why don't you sit?" Bella offered as she patted an empty spot on the bed. Hermione nodded and nervously sat next to Bella. The girl's sudden change of attitude made her happy but a little uneasy.

"So…" Hermione stared at Bella, hoping she would start talking. Instead, Bella's hand reached for a framed photo at the top of her nightstand and passed it to Hermione. It was of Bella and a middle-aged woman. The woman has straight brown hair and the same eyes as Bella's. The two of them posing with happy smile in the picture.

"Your mother." Hermione said like she already knew the woman. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks." Bella tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "Her name is Renée. I moved back here last year when she started travelling a lot with her new husband. I decided to move back with Charlie because after all these years he was still alone, while my mother moved on with her life. I just felt like I owe it to him, to be with him. To tell you the truth if he was married and had another family, I probably wouldn't have wanted to move back with him."

"He never remarried after your mom?" Hermione inquired a little surprised. She never talked about this subject with Charlie.

"No. I thought it was weird, so I asked him why. He said it was because he only ever loved one woman. And he just couldn't imagine himself with another."

"And that woman is your mother."

"Yeah." Bella sighed. "Charlie was not around a lot when I was growing up. I feel so distant to him. Even if he is my own father. But when I moved back to Forks I thought I finally got to know the real him. The caring man that was still hurt over losing the love of his life. You can only imagine how I felt when I found out that he had another kid. And that kid is the same age as me. Which mean he was with another woman while he was with my mother. The woman he told me was the only woman he loved."

"Oh, Isabella."

"I guess I'm mad because I just felt… lied too."

To Bella's surprise, Hermione snorted. Here she was pouring her heart out and Hermione treated it like a joke. "What's so funny?" She glared at her.

"Well, it just seems like this whole thing could have been avoided if you had just talked to your dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Isabella." Hermione turned to faced Bella completely. "Your father never lied to you. When he told you about your mother."

"But your mother-"

"They were friends back in college." Hermione interjected, knowing where her words were headed. "My mom was fighting with my dad when she found out he was sterile. Your dad was fighting a lot with your mom because she wanted to leave Forks."

Bella nodded. She remembered the reason her parents separated.

"During that fight, my mom and Charlie met again at their college reunion." Hermione continued. "And what happened was, as my mom describes there was a lot of drinking and reminiscing about much simpler times. Before they ended up sleeping together." Bella cringe at the words. "They were intoxicated. They weren't thinking straight. It was a mistake. A one night stand that resulted in me. But the truth is your mother is the only woman your father ever loved. He never loved my mother the way he loved your mother."

"How do you know all this?" Bella seemed sceptical.

"My mom left me with a letter explaining everything. She also left some photos of Charlie and your mom." Bella's eye widened. "Would you like to see it?"

She nodded quickly. Hermione went to her room and came back a few minutes later with a shoebox. Inside was stack of papers and what looked to be a photo album. Hermione picked up a letter at the top and give it to Bella.

It was a letter from Hermione's mom. Explaining what Hermione already said. That she and Charlie were good friends during college and what happened between them was a mistake, but she was happy to be pregnant with Hermione nevertheless. What caught Bella's complete attention were the paragraph about her mother.

 _I'm sorry I never told Charlie about you. He was in love with his wife Renée. Always has always been. You should've seen the way his eyes would light up the moment he saw her, his smile was never the gentlest as the one he gave her. I never saw a man so much in love before. And I didn't want anything to come between them. Because they belong with each other._

"He really loved her, didn't he?" Bella's eyes softened.

"He did." Hermione nodded, smiling at Bella. "This is one of the pictures my mother had taken." She opened the photo album. Inside was a picture of Jean, Hermione's mom, with her curly brown hair that resembled Hermione's, her hand was around the shoulder of a brunette with a bright smile, her mother, Renée.

"They got along quite well." Hermione said, turning the pages. This time showing her a picture of a younger Charlie gazing lovingly at her mom, and Bella knew all that Charlie had said was true.

"Look, Isabella. Maybe your father made some mistake in his life. But he never lied to you."

Bella sighed again. "I know." Embarrassment and guilt washed over her when she remembered how she act. Her cheeks flushed as she hung her head. "I've been acting like a bitch, huh?"

"Yeah." Hermione answered honestly.

* * *

Charlie was confused and shocked to find Hermione and Bella chatting in the kitchen while setting the table. For a minute he thought he was dreaming. He pinched himself, resulting in pain on his cheek.

"Ow."

His grunt must have alerted the girls as they both turned their head to him.

"H-Hey." Charlie laughed awkwardly.

"Welcome home." Hermione smiled warmly at him and to his surprise -and delight- Bella was also smiling at him.

"Hermione made dinner." Bella said.

"Did she?"

"Yeah. Come take a seat." Hermione pulled him to the chair and then went to get the dinner she had spent all evening working on.

"That looks good." Bella said while Hermione put the plates of food in front of them.

"Thank you."

Charlie tilted his head in confusion when the two girls exchange smile. "What happened while I was gone?"

Hermione and Bella chuckled at this and Charlie became more confused.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **I am so sorry for the super late update. Truth is, life wasn't going very well at the moment. I have to repeat my last semester again because of a misunderstanding and I'd been in a slump since. But I have been working for the next few chapters for a really long time so I hope this long chapter make up for my hiatus.**

 **Pri-Chan 1410, EmeraldGuardian7, coffeecoffeecoffee04, Bentears, leonix2009, snowymk21, percabethbooklion, Lauramichca, SereniteRose, James Birdsong, NYFanFic, Nora, skydancer2ooo** , **darnyoukidsofpanic,** **ope-hana, Aid4, mandorakat, Harrypotter130, cherryberry8, LauraB90, Jess Chen, monse97, Spinalittleglow, niharikas6572**

 **Thank you for your reviews and your support. Hearing your thought really made my day.  
**

 **And fear not, I am most definitely going to finish this story. Just might take some time to get out of the slump.**

 **Shout out to my beta reader kilikate. Thank you for helping me with my shitty grammar^^**

 **Let me know what do you think of this chapter by leaving a review :)**


	5. Imprint

**Chapter 4**

 **Imprint**

This felt like a dream. She and Bella were finally getting along. To say Hermione was happy would be an understatement. She was exhilarated, euphoric and filled with joy. She wasn't the only one who was feeling this way. Bella's eye gleamed warmly when they talked. Her smile was not strained but sincere.

Charlie had been surprised when he found the two preparing dinner together, but it lasted only momentarily. The positive change was a welcome, and for the first time sat down together like a happy family, trading stories about their days and cleaning the dishes together.

Before she went to sleep, Hermione heard Bella approach Charlie's room and knock on the door.

"Bella?" She heard Charlie's voice.

"I just want to apologize." Bella sounded sincere. "The way I behaved… I know it wasn't easy for you and Hermione too. And I have been nothing but a pain in the ass for the both of you."

"You are a pain in the ass." Charlie chuckled softly. "But you are my pain in the ass, and I love you, Bells. No matter what happens."

"I know." Her voice cracked like she was about to cry. "I know Charlie. I love you too."

Hermione smiled. Her heart filled with warmth. Happiness bloomed inside her. This day was perfect. She could only hope it would last forever.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up early to prepare breakfast. Thankfully she had shopped a lot for dinner yesterday so the fridge was fully stocked. She pulled some ingredients from the fridge and some pans and bowls from the cupboard. Her hands moved fast and steady, cracking and beating eggs, frying strips of bacon and mixing the batter for pancakes. In no time at all, breakfast was almost ready.

Bella walked into the kitchen just as Hermione transferred the last batch of pancakes from the pan onto a plate.

"Morning." She yawned as she sat.

"Morning." Hermione placed the plate of pancakes on the dining table. "Breakfast?"

Bella beamed at the sight of the warm pancakes. Hermione handed her an empty plate and silverware.

"You know it's been awhile since I woke up to a delicious looking homemade meal." Bella chirped, placing some pancakes onto her plate.

"Well excuse me for not knowing how to cook." Charlie, who just entered the room, chimed in. "Morning girls."

"Morning." Hermione and Bella answered with a small laugh.

Charlie poured himself a cup of coffee, while Hermione brought another plate full of bacon and scrambled egg.

"Thank you for cooking, Hermione." Charlie said while filling his plate.

"You're welcome."

"Wow, Hermione. This is really delicious." Bella said after her first bite. "Did your mom teach you how to cook? My mom is terrible at it."

"My mom was not that good either. Dad usually cooked but he never got to teach me either." Hermione said after sitting between Bella and Charlie. "My boyfriend's mother was the one who taught me to cook."

"You have a boyfriend?" Charlie dropped his fork that was halfway to his mouth. "How old is he? Is he a nice guy? How long have you been dating?"

Bella and Hermione chuckled at Charlie's sudden 'protective dad mode'.

Bella leaned towards Hermione. "He was the same when I started dating Edward."

Dads will be dads, she guessed. "His name is Ronald Weasley. He went to school with me. I've known him since I was eleven but we just got together recently. He's really nice and funny. He cared for me a lot. I hope you'll meet him someday. You'll love him."

Charlie's face softened at Hermione's explanation. She looked happy when she talked about this Ronald guy. "Well as long as he treats you right, I have no problem. I'd still like to meet the guy though."

Hermione let out a small laugh. She would have to introduce Ron to Charlie someday. Hopefully they got along.

"So what do you guys have planned today?" Charlie picked his fork back up and brought a piece of bacon to his mouth. "If you're free, we can all go fishing or something."

"Oh, I actually have plans today." Hermione said.

"Really? What plans?" Bella tilted her head curiously, taking the last bite of her breakfast.

"I'm suppose to meet some guys at La Push."

Charlie scrunched his forehead. "What guys?"

"Some guys I met at the diner." Hermione shrugged. "I think their names are Quill, Embry and Paul."

Bella's face turned almost as pale as her boyfriend's.

"Ah, those boys." Charlie said. "We can visit La Push today if you want. It's the perfect time for beach walking anyway. We used to go there all the time when Bella was little. Remember Bells?"

Bella nodded stiffly.

"You know them?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. They hang a lot with my best friend. They seem like rowdy bunch but they're nice once you got to know them."

"You know what," Bella stood up nervously carrying her plate to the sink. "I already promised the Cullens to go hiking with them today."

"Really?" Hermione drawled, looking at Bella with narrow eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Hermione. But how about we go to the mall this Sunday?"

"Sure."

Bella forced a small smile and scrambled upstairs. Hermione and Charlie heard her tripped on the step but that didn't slow her down at all.

* * *

There was something weird about Bella's behavior. Hermione knew she hadn't purposely rejected her invitation but wondered if it has something to do with the people she had just mentioned; Quill, Embry and Paul. She wanted to ask Bella but didn't want to jeopardize their new relationship just to satisfy her curiosity.

Hermione knew Bella lied about her hiking plan with the Cullens. She heard Bella call Edward from her bedroom and told him to pick her up and tell Charlie that they were going for a hike. Hermione decided to ignore this. She was sure Bella had her reasons but she hoped Bella would share her burdens with her one day when they were closer.

Edward came almost immediately after Bella had called. He explained to Charlie that the whole family was going on a hike near the forest. He promised to take care of Bella and bring her home before dinner. Charlie looked a bit reluctant, but let Bella go.

Before leaving, Edward smiled politely at Hermione. But Hermione couldn't force her lip to curl even a little to return his smile. Her chest filled with worried. Does Bella know she's dating a vampire? Sure a vampire that didn't drink human blood but still a vampire nevertheless. Charlie said they've been dating for a while now. So that was a little assuring to Hermione. Yet, she made a mental note to speak with Edward again soon.

Near afternoon, she and Charlie drove to the beach in Bella's Chevy Pickup. The drive to the beach was quiet and soothing. Hermione enjoyed the scenery of browning leaves from the forest trees that surrounded Fork and the earthy smell that she had been so familiar with since she spent half a year living on a tent in the forest.

When her eyes fell to the forest however, she could not help but remember the pack of wolves she met days ago. She had not returned since, and it was making her anxious. She needed to resume her animagus training soon.

"Say, Charlie." She called, "Are there any wolves around here?"

"Some people had spotted some in the forest," Charlie answered, his hand tapping the steering wheel. "But they never made it into the city and we never had a case of wolves harming people, so we leave them alone."

"But aren't those wolves a little too big for normal wolves?" Hermione blurted out.

Charlie diverted his attention from the empty road and looked worriedly at Hermione. "Why? Did you see a wolf?"

 _Wolves._

Hermione corrected in her mind.

"No. I just heard some people talking about it at the inn. They said the wolves here are quite bigger than normal ones," She lied.

"Well, I never met one myself so I don't know how big they are." He returned his gaze to the road. "But take my advice, don't go wandering into the forest alone to go looking for them."

"Of course." She lied again. She felt guilty, but the lies were necessary. It's not like she lied to hurt him. Quite the opposite really.

They arrived at the beach soon after. Hermione eyed the scenery before her with amazement. The broad sandy beach was beautiful, scattered here and there with driftwoods. The waves were crawling gently to the shore, bringing a calming noise. The air was crisp and salty, and even though the sky was grey, it didn't take the beauty away from the beach.

"Wow." She gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"You like it?" Charlie chuckled at her dumbfounded face.

Hermione nodded. Her eyes falling to a group of people that surrounded a bonfire. Flipped tables were set nearby with trays of raw steaks, skewed meats and vegetables, chips and bread on top.

She recognized Quill and Embry almost immediately. Quill was moving the skewed meat and vegetables from a tray into the portable grill. He moved his head and caught sight of Hermione. He put the skewer down quickly and approached her with a huge grin on his face. Embry who also had noticed Hermione, tailed behind him.

"Hermione, glad you could make it." Quill greeted cheerfully, tapping Hermione lightly on the shoulder.

"Charlie." Embry nodded politely. "I didn't know you knew Hermione."

Quill quickly turned to Charlie. "Oh hey, Charlie." He greeted.

"Hey boys. I see you're throwing a party." Charlie pointed his shoulder to the group of people near the bonfire who was busy grilling food and chatting loudly.

"Just a little get together." Quill shrugged.

"How do you know Hermione, Charlie?" Embry inquired. His tone was more intoregative than asking nicely.

Hermione and Charlie looked at each other and shared a smile

"I'll leave the explaining to you, Chief Swan." She teased.

Charlie smirked at her joke before turning his attention to Embry and Quill. "Is Billy here?"

Quill and Embry shook their head.

"But Jacob will come latter." Quill added.

"I'm not telling you before I'm telling my best friend." Charlie said. "You'll know eventually."

Quill just shrugged. He didn't seem to mind but Embry now stared at Hermione and Charlie with narrow eyes.

"Alright then. Why don't I introduce you to everyone else." Quill pulled Hermione to the group near the bonfire before she even had the chance to answer. Embry and Charlie shook their heads in amusement before following them.

* * *

Jacob was hurting. He had been in love with his best friend Bella, only to learn she was in love with the creatures he had vowed to destroy. When the Cullens moved away, leaving a devastated Bella, he thought he would finally have a chance to win her heart. He helped her through thick and thin, he was always there for her. But then Bella disappeared for days only to return with the leeches. Now she and Edward looked happier than ever.

Jacob was mad. He felt betrayed by Bella. He felt hopeless and despaired that his feeling never reached her, but Bella didn't seem to care. It's been weeks since the Cullen's return and she never bothered to contact him. The worst part is, try as he might to forget her, he still missed her. He missed her like crazy yet there was nothing he could do about it. Bella doesn't want him.

"Hey, Jacob!" Paul yelled from the garage as he finished loading Jacob's Volkswagen with cases of beers and sodas. "Hurry up we're gonna be late."

Jacob plodded to the garage. He passed his father who was watching the television in the living room.

"Have a great time, son." Billy said, correcting himself after seeing Jacob's bleak face, "Well at least try."

"Right." Jacob said bitterly and bid his father goodbye before hopping into the back seat. Paul and Rachel were already sitting in the front. The pack had planned to meet for a small barbecue at La Push. Jacob didn't feel like going, but Rachel had threatened to go to Bella if he didn't come.

"Jacob, can you at least pretend to look happy?" Rachel asked, peering at him from the front seat.

Jacob didn't answer. His eyes fell emptily at the window.

Rachel huffed. He has been really moody, grumpy and difficult to deal with. Of course she understand why but it didn't make it any easier. Sometimes she wished that Jacob had never met Bella. Her brother deserved better.

Noticing Rachel's discomfort, Paul reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. Rachel smiled gratefully at her fiancé. Paul replied with a grin.

The car finally pulled in at the beach. Paul and Jacob carried the cases of drinks while Rachel walked ahead of them. When they arrived at the bonfire, Jacob's eyes caught the sight of Charlie flipping the meat off the grill. He gulped nervously wondering if Bella was here as well.

Jacob put down the cases and prepare to run away. Unfortunately, Charlie had spotted him first and called loudly.

"Jacob!"

Jacob turned shakily. "Hey, Charlie."

Charlie strode up to him and patted him at his shoulder. "It's nice to see you here. You never swing by the house anymore."

"Yeah…" Jacob said awkwardly. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't possibly say that he didn't come because Bella had broken his heart and seeing her would be torture.

"Well, too bad Bella's not here." Charlie said before Jacob could even ask. "I know she would love to see you."

Jacob snorted at this. Thank god the sound of the crashing waves hide it.

"So what brings you here?" Jacob asked trying to steer away from the topic.

"Hermione wanted to come." Charlie answered.

"Who's Hermione?" Jacob arched his brow. He never heard of Hermione before. What kind of name is Hermione anyway? It sounded so old fashioned. Was she Charlie's new girlfriend?

"She's just right over there." Charlie pointed at a girl chatting with Quill and Emily. Her back was to him, so he couldn't see her face. She had a nice curvy figure which her wrap coat highlighted and curly brown hair that reached her back.

"So how do you know her?" Jacob asked. However his eyes were still glued to the girl.

Charlie laughed. "As I told Quill and Embry, I'm not telling anyone until I tell your father."

At that moment the girl turned around, and Jacob finally saw her face. She was young and beautiful. He couldn't help but study every inch of her face. Her thin rosy lips, her cute button nose, and her beautiful brown eyes.

The moment his eyes stared directly into her eyes, he was mesmerized. He felt as if gravity suddenly shifted to her. Marking her the center of his world. He wanted desperately to be with her, to protect her, and to love only her until the day he died.

* * *

Quill introduced Hermione to 'the gang' as he said. The men were all over six feet tall with bulging muscles. They wear short sleeve t-shirt and shorts and Hermione wondered how they could stand the chilly autumn air in such minimal clothing.

Quill introduced them in order from left to right. Sam, Jared, Seth, Brady and Collin. Some were friendly, and some were as indifferent as Paul.

"Do you guys all work out together?" Hermione whispered to Quill.

"No need. We are all born with the perfect bod." Quill said proudly and Hermione snorted at him.

There were only two girls there, excluding herself. They both had attractive exotic looks with silky black hair and copper skin. The first girl, Leah Clearwater was giving Hermione unfriendly looks that reminded her of Bella the first time they met. But the second girl, Emily Young, was much nicer, offering her some foods and drinks with a broad friendly smile.

"I really love your accent." Emily said. She had quite a soothing voice.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled politely.

"Yeah, you're accent is really sexy." Quill added. Emily nudged him hard in the ribs but that only made him laugh.

"Quill! You're disgusting." She chided and Hermione held back her laugh at the interaction. Emily sort of reminded her of Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry, Em. Just being honest here." Quill said nonchalantly, raising his hands.

"Men, really have no tact." She grumbled. "Forgive him, Hermione."

"No problem." She nodded. "To tell you the truth I'm kind of getting used to it by now."

"See? Hermione said it's okay." Quill defended.

"Oh shut up, Quill." Emily glared at him.

Suddenly, Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It's the feeling she got when someone was watching her. So she turned around and that's when she found a man, staring intensely at her.

He was tall and as muscular as the other boys she met. He was good looking with cropped black hair and deep brown eyes. Eyes that were staring deeply at her, looking as if he was longing for her.

"You okay?" The gentle tap on her shoulder returned her attention to the wondering faces of Emily and Quill.

"You've been spacing out for a while." Emily said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. "Who is that guy?"

Emily and Quill turned their face into the direction Hermione has been looking at.

"Oh, Jacob!" Emily beamed. "Glad he could make it. To be honest I wasn't sure when we were going to see him again."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Lately he has been pulling back from us." Quill answered sullenly.

"Well, that's understandable." Emily added.

"Why?"

"Because he just got his heart broken by that bi-"

"Shh!" Emily nudged him again then pointing at Charlie who was standing near the man they called Jacob.

"Right." Quill cleared his throat. "Anyway let's say hello."

The three of them made their way to Jacob and Charlie.

"Hey, Jake. Glad you made it." Quill greeted cheerfully as always.

"Yeah." He answered but his eyes remain unmoving from Hermione, as if she was the only one here with him. Hermione couldn't help staring back, noticing again how handsome he was.

Quill and Emily caught on to the way Jacob stared at Hermione and their faces turned pale.

"Hey!" Quill snapped his fingers in front of Jacob's face.

Jacob and Hermione blinked in surprise before returning their attention to Quill.

"Jacob," He grunted. His cheerful tone was gone and Hermione was confused by the sudden change. "You –"

"Why don't we talk about this later." Emily interjected. Glaring at Quill, then at Jacob.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Emily forced a smile at Hermione. "Jacob, this is Hermione." She tried to change the subject.

Jacob who was looking disgruntled at Quill, turned his face to Hermione and the frown in his face was replaced with a gentle smile almost instantly. He held out his hand. Hermione took it and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Jacob." He said.

"I'm Hermione." She smiled and Jacob couldn't help but think she looked more beautiful up close. His heart skipped a beat.

Hermione liked the sensation of Jacob's warm hand against her cold skin. She gazed into his eyes, and he gazed into her. For a while, Jacob and Hermione just stood there with their hands intertwined, lost in each other eyes. Despite the cold weather, Hermione could feel the warmth in her blushing cheek as Jacob's thumb gently brushing the back of her hand.

"Ehem."

They both pulled away when Charlie clear his throat, looking a little disturbed at both of them.

"It's getting late." Charlie said. "I think we should start heading back."

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you for the food." Charlie nodded politely at the three of them before walking away to their car, gesturing for Hermione to follow him.

"It was nice to meet you, Emily." Hermione smiled at Emily, who returned it with her own. "And you too, Jacob." Her eyes linger seconds longer at Jacob's. "Goodbye."

With that Hermione and Charlie were gone.

Without wasting any time, Quill dragged Jacob to Sam.

"He just imprinted!" Quill announced.

The loud chatter of conversations disappeared into thin air as Quill's words caught the attention of the whole pack. Their gaze fixed on Jacob.

"Congrats, man." Sam said, swatting his back hard. "So now you can forget about Bella."

"No, no, no!" Quill yelled making the pack stared confusedly at him. "That girl is related to Bella. Don't you see Charlie came with her?"

"Related how?" Jared asked, staring curiously at Quill.

"I don't know. Charlie won't tell us yet, but he wouldn't bring her here if they weren't close." Quill answered.

"So what?" Seth chirped in. "As long as it's not Bella, I think we're good. Besides, you're the one who invited her here."

"I had no idea she knew Charlie." Quill retorted.

"She looks a lot like Bella." Rachel said, looking concerned. "Can you really love someone that close to the girl who broke your heart? What if she treats you like Bella, what if she broke your heart just like Bella?"

There was a pause as Rachel's word sank into their heads. Rachel was right. They all knew the bond created by the imprint usually ended up with the couple falling in love with each other. But that wasn't always the case. Hermione could have different feeling than Jacob's. She could reject him. And their biggest concern considering her relation with Bella was what if she treats him like Bella? Would Jacob be able to survive another heartbreak? Especially from his imprint?

"I can." Jacob's determined voiced broke the silence. "It's not like I can help who I imprinted on, anyway. But to answer your concern," He looked fiercely at each of his friend's faces. "I can love the girl that's related to Bella."

"Jake…" Rachel said, looking worried. "When Bella left you, you felt apart. You never looked so miserable."

Their friends nodded silently agreeing with Rachel.

"I'm just not sure-"

"Aren't we jumping the gun?" Jacob interjected. "Look, that girl is not Bella. I don't know anything about her, but I know she's not like her. She won't break me like Bella. I just know it. Because… because she is my other half. How am I supposed to live without her?"

Rachel faced softened. She raised her hand to pat her brother gently. "I know, Jacob. We are just concern-"

"I know." Jacob nodded.

"We understand your feelings, Jacob." Paul said as he draped his arm around Rachel's shoulder. "We just hope this girl doesn't treat you the way Bella did."

"I know she won't." Jacob said with certainty.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Another update! So excited to finally share this chapter with you guys. The drama will start coming soon, don't worry ;)**

 **I would like to thank my beta reader Kilikate and all of you readers for all your reviews, your kind words and support regarding my college situation. It really helps me get through the day. So shout-out to you all;**

 **Kristalfriesen, Spinalittleglow, Pri-Chan 1410, monse97, mewshoshe, KateKat1992, PanduhBabyy, shiningarmourica, Shola2001, coffeecoffeecoffee04, SereniteRose, Suzululu4moe, jewles3837, James Birdsong, NYFanFic, Guest #1, ksouza3, Nora, ThePirateQueen367, Bentears, Guest #2, daydreamer1119, Aid4, moriel8, Cassie-011, little-woman90, Lizzy B, Jane1028, LadyQuinzel**

 **I really like reading what you guys think about the story. So let me know what you think about this one by leaving a review.**

* * *

 **Also, my friend had asked for my help to find her a co-writer. She is currently writing a romance novel on wattpad (just for fun) and her co-writer just recently withdraw from the project. So if you enjoy writing YA romance in your free time, have a good grasp on grammar and interested in co-writing, please dm me for further information ^^**


	6. News

**Chapter 5**

 **News**

On Sunday morning, Bella and Charlie woke up to an overflowing breakfast table and a beaming Hermione.

"I sure can get used to this." Charlie said as he slid into one of the dining chairs.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Me too."

"Are we still on for the mall?" Hermione asked once they finished their meal.

"Yeah." Bella said. She stood up to help Hermione with the dishes. "So, how was your trip to the beach?"

Hermione felt her blood rushed to her cheeks when she remembered a certain man she had met, Jacob Black. With skin as beautiful as melted caramel and eyes as dark as night. The moment their hands touched, she felt like she had been shocked with electricity. Her whole body reacted to the small contact. He was handsome and all, but Hermione knew her attraction was not based on that. It was something more. It was the sense of calmness yet excitement and safety she felt by being in his presence alone.

She stayed up late last night thinking about him. The way his eyes shone when he looked at her, the way his lips curved when he smiled. Her chest filled with warmth and her belly filled with butterflies at the memory. But then her gaze had fallen onto a photo of her, Ron and Harry on her bedside table and all those feelings washed away, replaced with guilt and embarrassment.

She had a boyfriend for god's sake. She shouldn't be thinking about another man this way. Ron should be the one she thought of. With a long breath, she had finally decided to put Jacob Black in the back of her mind and had gone to sleep.

"It was okay." In the end that was the only answer Hermione could give to Bella. Fortunately Bella didn't ask for more.

At noon, Bella and Hermione were getting ready to the mall. They asked if Charlie would like to join them, but he declined.

"I have to meet a friend." He said. Bella knew he meant Billy. He would have to explain their family's situation to his best friend after all.

So the girls headed for Bella's Chevy and she drove them to Port Angeles, where she said the best shopping center was. The seaside town was only an hour drive from Forks. It was a small city, but more populated and looked less gloomy than Forks. They drove through the city for a few minutes before stopping near a wide building that Hermione assumed must be the mall.

"Well, this is it." Bella said as she and Hermione walked through the front door. It wasn't as big or as crowded as the one she usually visited back in London, being only two stories high, but it still contained a variety of stores. From boutiques and restaurants to art and souvenir shops. But Hermione was more interested in the book store near the entrance.

She was a little hesitant to ask Bella to go there because her friends usually didn't enjoy shopping for books as much as she did.

"Do you mind if we go there?" Hermione asked, pointing at the bookstore. She was prepared for Bella's halfhearted agreement or rejection, but to her surprise she found Bella looking at her with sparkling eyes.

"You like to read too?" She responded with joyous disbelief.

"Y-yeah."

"Me too." She said excitedly, dragging Hermione into the book store. "Most of my girlfriends don't care about books. They're all about dresses or boys." She made a face.

Hermione sympathized with her and she was glad that they had found a common interest. The two of them bantered about their favorite literature while strolling through the rows of books. An hour and fifteen minutes later, they ended up at the cash register with a few new romance novels and books about the folklore and mythology of indigenous tribes in Washington.

"What do you want those books for?" Bella asked, eyeing the folklore books in Hermione's hand.

"I like to read about them." She shrugged. The truth was, she needed to do some research about the wolves and vampires. She had found nothing in her books, but when she met Quill and his friends at the beach, she was beginning to think that maybe this has something to do with the culture of the native American. And that's where she decided to continue her research.

After their satisfying purchase, they settled down at the food court and ordered in plates of salads, burgers, fries and sodas. Hermione was glad that Bella wasn't the kind of girl who counted how many calories she ate.

"So are you nervous?" Bella asked after swallowing a bite of her burger.

"About what?"

"Tomorrow. It's the first day of school." Bella said. "There is a lot of pressure being the new student as it is, but in a town as small as Forks, you'll be an instant celebrity. People will look at you everywhere you go."

"I see somebody talking from experience." Hermione smiled. "Can I count on your help tomorrow then?"

"Alright." Bella chuckled. "Just stay with me and Edward, okay?"

At the mention of his name, Hermione's smile turned into a frown.

Edward. She almost forgot about him. There were still so many things she needed to know about that man. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone. She reached into her handbag and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

" _Hermione."_ It was Harry's voice.

"Harry!" Hermione yelped. She had forgotten to call him today. "I'm so sorry I forgot our call schedule."

Bella gave her a questioning look.

"It's my friend back in London." Hermione said. Bella nodded and returned to her food.

" _Who are you talking to?"_ Harry asked.

"I'm with Isabella."

" _Oh,"_ Harry sounded surprised. Even though Hermione had been telling him that she and Bella were now on good terms, it seemed Harry still found it difficult to believe. " _Anyway,"_ He said hastily. " _I just called to tell you some news."_

"What's going on?"

" _They located Fenrir Greyback."_ Harry said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. " _They found him near a Muggle village in Hampshire. Ron and I are being deployed to help capture him. We're leaving in an hour. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I just have to tell you."_

"Oh my god! This is huge!" Hermione exclaimed, startling Bella and a few people sitting near them, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to care.

" _Yeah. If we catch him, it will be the end for the Death Eater's inner circle._ "

"Thank you for telling me, Harry." Hermione said. "But please tell me you will be careful, and look after Ron."

" _Of course, Hermione."_ Harry said, his voice was louder this time. " _I'm sorry Ginny and George aren't here though. Ginny went back to Hogwarts yesterday and George has his hands full with the shop. He can't catch a break."_

"Isn't the shop usually empty during the beginning of the term?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. George had told her that business was usually slow at the beginning of school, what with Hogwarts's student as its main customer. They usually left for school fully stocked, and delivery orders usually came a few weeks after school started.

" _Y-Yeah…"_ Harry sounded nervous. " _Anyway, I gotta go now-"_

"Wait, Harry!" Hermione said before he could hang up. Harry was definitely hiding something, but Hermione would have to let it go, seeing as he had to prepare for an important mission, and Hermione had something more important to ask. "Say… How's Ron?"

" _He's... umm…"_ He faltered a few more times before letting out a heavy sigh. " _He's not good, Hermione. I know he misses you, but he's still too stubborn to apologize."_

Hermione couldn't help but also sighed. "Well, just tell him I miss him. But I'm not going to apologize."

" _Of course, you shouldn't have to. None of this is your fault."_ Harry's support made her smile. " _Anyway, I really need to go now. I'll let you get back to your sister."_

"Alright. Thank you again for calling, Harry." Hermione said. "Be careful and good luck."

" _Thanks, Hermione. Bye."_

"Bye."

Hermione stuffed her cellphone back to her handbag.

"What got you so excited?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Hermione chuckled, remembering she just yelled in a public space. "My friends just got a huge case, I was excited for them."

"Really?" Bella looked interested. "What do your friends do? What kind of case?"

"He's a police in training and he was just assigned to capture a runaway murderer." Hermione said. That was close enough to the truth.

Bella looked like she was about to ask more questions but was interrupted when a woman stopped by their table and called out Hermione's name.

Bella and Hermione turned their heads towards the woman. It was Emily. She smiled at Hermione but it disappeared instantly as her eyes landed at Bella.

"Bella." Emily said with a strange tone. Her face was cold. Hermione would never had imagined a girl as kind as Emily could even make that kind of face.

"Hey, Emily." Bella replied quietly, averting her gaze and looking down at her lap.

Hermione could feel the tension in the air, and she had a pretty good idea why. She couldn't have been the brightest witch of her age if she didn't have a perceptive mind. Based on the conversation she had with Quill and Emily yesterday, she was pretty sure Bella was the girl Quill was talking about.

"Nice to see you again." Emily said to Bella, her voice didn't sound sincere. "Hermione," Her cheerful voice came back. "We're having a small get together this weekend at my house. Maybe you can come? Quill and the others will be there."

"Sure. Sounds fun." Hermione nodded.

"Nice. I'll have Quill text you my address. I'll see you then." Emily said cheerfully and then bid her goodbye.

Bella was still looking down, poking her salad without any intention of eating it. Hermione could sense her uneasiness, and as much as she respected Bella's privacy, she just couldn't help but ask.

"Do you know Jacob Black?" She asked and Bella instantly stiffened in her chair. "I met him yesterday."

"Yeah. I know him." Bella said in low shaky voice. "How is he?"

"They said he was miserable." Hermione answered. "The girl who broke his heart… it's you isn't it?"

"They told you it was me?" Bella raised her face and gave Hermione a rueful smile.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Quill almost let it slip by accident though. But no, they didn't tell me it was you."

"Then why do you think it was me?"

"Charlie told me you and Jacob used to be closed. But now he doesn't even come to your house anymore."

Bella heaved a heavy sigh, putting down the fork in her hand before answering. "Yeah, it was me."

"Can I ask what happened?"

Bella looked hesitant. In the short time she had decided to welcome Hermione, she had grown to like her. She didn't know if she was ready yet to tell her about Jacob, but she figured if Hermione didn't listen from her, she will from someone else.

"Jacob was my best friend." Bella said finally. "He was in love with me."

"But his feeling weren't mutual. You loved Edward." Hermione concluded.

Bella nodded. "I choose Edward over him."

"Do you still want to be friend with him?"

"Of course I do. I miss him, every single day. I loved him Hermione, but not the way he expected me too. I can't just come back to him after breaking his heart. I just… I just can't."

"You choosing someone you love over Jacob is not your fault." Hermione said.

"It's more complicated than that." Bella shook her head. "Edward and I were broken up, I was trying to get over him and Jacob was always there for me. I thought I could… fall for him. It never happened, but I keep stringing him along, giving him false hope. In the end, I still choose Edward."

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say. Bella was her sister, and she liked her. But in this case, Bella was clearly in the wrong.

"God, you must think I'm a heartless bitch." Bella groaned, closing her eyes and burying her face in her hands.

"Well, bitch is a strong word." Hermione said. "No, I don't think you're a bitch. But I think you are in the wrong here."

"I know." Bella said quietly.

"You have to make it right with him"

"I want to. Believe me, Hermione. I would love to make it right with him. But how could I? After I broke him so bad-"

"Have you even try?" Hermione cut her off.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you even tried to make it right with him?" Hermione supplied. "Have you visited him, or contacted him? Maybe you could leave a gift basket at his front door?"

"Well- no." Bella hung her head. She had just assumed that Jacob would want nothing to do with her, so she never even try to approach him.

Hermione sighed. "Then that is what's wrong. You didn't even try."

"I want to. I'm just scared." Her eyes started to get teary. "What if he hates me? what if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

"Oh, Isabella." Hermione fished a pack of tissue from her bag and give it to Bella who mumbled 'thank you' in return. "I can't guarantee that Jacob won't hate you, or if he would still be your friend, but you not doing anything doesn't help the situation. If anything, you might hurt Jacob even more."

Bella looked startled. The thought hadn't even occurred to her.

"You have to talk to him." Hermione said.

Bella nodded. "You're right." She wiped her tears and smiled at Hermione. "Thank you, Hermione."

"No problem." Hermione smiled, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tight. "And if he is mad, I will be there for you."

Bella smiled back at her. For the first time, she felt a familial type of love for Hermione. And at that moment, she was glad she had a sister to rely on.

"Thank you, Hermione."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello again everyone.**

 **First of all, I just want to say thank you very much for the reviews. I must admit, finishing this chapter was difficult. I had been hit with a huge case of writer block and suddenly I felt like everything I wrote was garbage. I've been re-writing this chapter for more than two months and still feel like this wasn't good enough. And then when I start to write the next chapter it's like all of the inspiration just left my brain and I'm just sitting there like an idiot, staring at my blank ms. word page. I know where I want to take the story but for some reason, I just can't seem to put it into words. I don't know if this is just a phase every writer had experience or it's just me going bonker.**

 **Anyway, the thought of taking a loooong hiatus even crossed my mind, but reading your reviews, that you guys enjoy this story, even when I was always taking my time with the update, even when I thought my writing is not so good, it really help myself to write again. So once again, thank you all, you guys are amazing.**

 **And lastly, thank you for my awesome beta reader kilikate for helping me with this chapter.**


	7. Edward

**Chapter 6**

 **Edward**

When Hermione stepped out of Bella's truck on Monday morning, she was met with the bustling crowd of Forks High School students. As expected, the moment they caught sight of her, they started gawking and whispering to each other.

"That's the new girl."

"She came with Bella, the rumors must be true. They're sisters!"

"Wow, check out her ass."

"Man, she's hot."

"Yeah, I'd totally hit that."

Hermione's nose scrunched up at that last few comments. Damn her enhanced hearing.

Bella came to her side and patted her lightly on the shoulder. "Just ignore them. They'll stop talking soon enough."

Hermione nodded, tightening her sweater around her body. The crude comments made her uncomfortable. She wasn't used to people calling her pretty. Back in Hogwarts she was always the nerdy bookworm with buck teeth and bushy hair. Only after the war did she realize that her physical appearance had started to change.

Her body had developed more curves, her legs grew a little longer and her breasts got fuller. Fleur Delacour had also taught her how to choose clothes that would compliment her body type and she had taken more care with her hair, so instead of a straw-like mess, it was now curling softly around her face. And of course, Madam Pomfrey had shrunk her teeth in her fourth year.

All in all, she knew she didn't look as bad as she was once. But still, she wasn't used to hearing men talk about her in such a sexual way. It was unsettling and it made her crave Jacob. For the feeling of safety and protection around him. Her eyes started searching the parking lot without her realizing, hoping she could spot him.

She knew it was ridiculous considering she didn't know for sure if Jacob went to the same school. Heck, she didn't even know if he was still in school. How old was he? Where did he live? At this point, the only thing she knew about him was his gender and his look.

Disappointment filled her chest when she didn't find Jacob among the crowd. But her eyes did find another familiar face, stepping out of a silver Volvo parked not far from where they were, along with a short, pixie-like girl with cropped, spiky hair. They had noticed her and Bella.

The short girl skipped toward them with Edward ambling behind her.

"Morning, Bella."

"Morning, Alice." Bella went and gave the girl a quick hug, so Hermione assumed they must be close.

The girl Bella called Alice then turned to her. "This must be Hermione."

"Yes." Bella nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you." Alice gave her a smile, but Hermione could detect a little strain in her voice and the wariness in her eyes -those same gold eyes as Edward's. She too was a vampire. She must be one of the Cullens.

After what happened with Edward in the airport, and her awkward meeting with Carlisle, Hermione understood that the Cullen would be cautious of her. But really, Hermione hadn't meant to come off so … villainous toward their family. She only wants to make sure Bella, Charlie and the rest of the town was safe.

Yesterday she had done some digging through Charlie's old newspaper and some articles she found online. The crime rate in this town is fairly low, and none of them show any signs of vampire involvement. Combining that with the fact that the Cullens have gold eyes, meant that they didn't drink human blood.

She had stewed on the facts and came to the conclusion that she might have judged the Cullens too hastily just because they were vampires. This realization had shamed her. How could she, the girl who still had the words _mudblood_ carved on her arm, the girl who preached about equal rights for all magical creatures, act like this?

To be fair, she had only become wary because there was no record of magical creatures residing at Forks. Yet here she was standing in front of two beautiful vampires and still trying to figure out things about those giant wolves.

Things didn't make sense, but one thing she was sure, these vampires were not causing harm to Bella, or Charlie or any other people at Forks. She'd better have a conversation with the Cullens soon. Maybe she could start with Edward.

So not to appear more hostile, Hermione put on a friendly smile and took Alice's hand –even though she didn't offer it- giving it a quick shake. "Nice to meet you too."

Surprise flashed across Edward, Alice and Bella's face at her over-friendly attitude, but Hermione didn't care. If she wants to make right her wrong, she has got to start somewhere.

"R-right." Alice said with her mouth slightly open.

She turned to Edward and smiled at him too. "And morning to you too, Edward."

Edward blinked repeatedly, as though he didn't believe what he just saw. Hermione kept her smile and finally, he replied, "Morning." And then he cleared his throat. "We should probably head to class."

"You guys go ahead, I need to take Hermione to the front office." Bella said then turned to Edward, giving him a shy smile. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." Edward dropped a quick kiss on her cheek that caused Bella to blush like a ripe tomato. Hermione thought it was cute.

Bella walked her to the front office, where a plump woman behind the counter greeted them with a friendly smile. She handed out her schedule, a map of the school and some papers her teachers needed to sign. And before Hermione and Bella stepped out, she wished Hermione a good day. She was a really nice lady, Hermione thought.

Her first class was history with Mr. Palmer. Bella showed her to the building which unfortunately was the farthest one from the front office. They had to run because the rain had started pouring and there were no covers between the buildings.

"Well, there's your class." Bella gestured toward a door near the end of the hallway. "I'll see you at lunch. You remember where the cafeteria is right? We passed it on the way here."

"Yes, I remember." Hermione said. "Thanks for showing me to my class."

"Sure." Bella said as she pulled off her slightly wet hoodie. "I had better get to my class."

Bella bid her goodbye and disappeared into the front door. Instead of entering the class, Hermione stepped away to a more secluded corner, far away from the flood of teenagers rushing to their classes.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Harry's number. It was disconnected.

Her stomach sank.

What did that mean? Was the mission with Fenrir Greyback still going on? Were they alright? What was going on?

Hermione pulled her hair to stop her brain from overthinking the situation. Though it killed her not knowing what's happening, she trusted Harry and Ron. They must be alright. They had survived the war, they could survive this.

She took a deep, calming breath before stuffing her phone back into her jeans and headed back to class.

The small classroom was full and noisy. Students were chatting loudly but stopped like someone had pressed a mute button the moment Hermione entered.

Hermione sighed, telling herself this will all pass, then walked to the teacher's desk. A man with a round face -who Hermione assumed was Mr. Palmer- sat there. She briefly introduced herself and gave him the slip to sign. Mr. Palmer seemed disinterested in her. He told her to find and an empty seat, without introducing herself to the class -which Hermione was grateful for.-

She scanned the room and noticed that the only empty seat was next to the bronze haired vampire who was staring at her. His gaze didn't leave her either the whole time she made her way to the empty seat beside him.

"We meet again." She said.

"Yes." His eyes still on her.

Her hand shook a little with nerve as she pulled her books from her bag, feeling the heat of the vampire's gaze.

Mr. Palmer had started his lecture, and much to her disappointment, the history teacher reminded her so much of Professor Binns. He spoke in a slow drawling manner with such a droning voice that made her eyes feel heavy. He was facing the board the whole time he talked like he didn't care if people were paying attention so Hermione decided to turn her head from the front of the class to the man who was still staring at her.

"You're creeping me out." She muttered. "Stop staring at me."

Edward was silent as he made a face that looked like he was trying to solve a difficult math problem. But instead of math problem, it was Hermione in his sight. Hermione was the problem.

Just as Hermione thought he was going to ignore her, he turned completely at her, his body now facing hers and whispered back, "Alright. If you answer some of my questions."

"I'm sure you have a ton of questions. But do you really want to ask them here?"

"Why not?" Edward shrugged. "Mr. Palmer doesn't care."

"I'm not comfortable here."

"Alright. Where then?" He asked impatiently.

"How about the forest behind the school? Tonight? At midnight?"

Edward frowned. "Why are you trying to get me in the forest alone at dark, Granger? Are you planning to kill me?"

"Oh, so you can joke." She snorted.

"It's a genuine concern." Not a trace of humor in his face.

"I just want to talk, Edward." Hermione sighed. "Besides, killing innocent vampires is not my hobby."

Hermione heard his jaw ticked.

"What did you just said?" He growled under his breath. He sounded just like a cornered animal, ready to strike.

"Midnight. Parking lot." It was all she said before averting her attention back to Mr. Palmer, ignoring Edward's glare.

* * *

Hermione met Bella by the cafeteria doors at lunch. They loaded their trays with some gloppy foods before scanning the place for empty seats.

"This way." Bella said.

Hermione followed her to a table where two brunette girls and a blond guy sat.

"Hey guys." Bella called to them. "Mind if we join you?"

"Oh, hi Bella." The girl in glasses said. "Sure. Pull up a chair."

"Thanks." Bella plopped down her tray next to the guy and Hermione dropped her stuff next to Bella.

"So it's true? You guys are sister?" The brunette with the green blouse asked. She took a long look at Hermione then at Bella like she was comparing the two of them.

Bella and Hermione nodded.

"Cool. I'm Jessica, by the way." She gave her a small smile.

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."

"Granger? Not Swan?" The blond boy next to Bella -who Hermione notice had been trying to avoid looking at Bella- suddenly chimed in. "So you have different fathers?"

"We have different mothers." Bella corrected, but despite the curious looks her friends gave her, she didn't elaborate. Hermione didn't want to either. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by their family situation, it just felt very private still.

Fortunately, the brunette with gentle looking eyes took the hint and cleared her throat. "I'm Angela Webber. I hope you're having a nice time at Forks."

"Yes, I love the forest, and I'm used to the rain so it's perfect." Hermione smiled at her.

"Glad to hear it." Angela smiled back. "So where did you come from?"

"London."

"Oh, that explains your accent. I love it, your accent I mean." The blond boy said shyly, his cheeks turned slightly red. Hermione noticed Jessica tighten her grip on her fork, though she didn't know why.

"Thank you, um…"

"Mike. Mike Newton." the corner of his lips turned upward.

"So Bella," Jessica said in a loud voice catching all of their attention. "where are the Cullens?"

"They had a family emergency." Bella answered, lowering her head.

"Oh, what happened?" Angela asked, looking concerned.

Bella shrugged and started stuffing food into her mouth to avoid answering.

Once again, Angela took the hint and shifted the conversation towards Hermione. "So Hermione, tell us all about London."

"Oh, I don't want to bore you." Hermione shook her head.

"Oh believe me you won't. London must be hundred times more interesting than Forks." Mike said, leaning into the table.

"Well, there is a lot fun stuff, sure. If you like sightseeing there's Big Ben, Buckingham Palace…"

Mike, Angela, and Jessica –though she tried to look disinterest- listened as Hermione told them about her home country. Sometimes they asked questions, sometimes they bobbed their heads to her story.

Meanwhile Bella was lost in her thought, ignoring all of them as she toyed with her food. Edward and Alice had left school without telling her. _Family emergency, talk later_ was all the text she got from Edward.

She didn't know what kind of 'family emergency' he was talking about, but after all they've been through, she had expected more than a text if he were to just up and leave.

Bella sighed and decided to be the bigger man this time and let Edward deal with his business.

* * *

After school, Bella helped Hermione shop and cook dinner. Though Bella was a fairly decent cook, she was extremely clumsy. She tripped on her own feet, she accidentally spilled milk all over the floor and when she tried to clean it up, she banged her head on the counter.

Despite that, they were having fun, cooking and chatting. Hermione loved having her around. She and Bella ended up talking about their classes and their homework. Bella was just as much a bookworm as Hermione, finding a topic for conversation seemed easy with her.

Charlie got home just in time for dinner. He looked really surprised that Bella was there.

"You're usually still at the Cullens during this time." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I helped Hermione shop and cook so I thought I might as well stay."

Charlie smiled, his heart filled with the warmth he had long forgotten. Who would have thought having dinner together with his daughters could make him so happy? He secretly smiled at Hermione, grateful for the girl who seemed to bring his family closer every day.

* * *

A few minutes before midnight, Hermione locked her room and chanted a silencing spell. She made sure her windows were locked and the blinds were down before making it to the middle of the room.

In her head, she conjured the image of a patch of land surrounded by tall browning trees and damp soil littered with fallen leaves and twigs. With a loud _crack,_ she apparated into the woods.

The chilly air blew at her as she made her way into the outer parts of the woods so Edward could easily notice her.

Not five minutes later, his silver Volvo came into view, and as if he knew exactly where she was, the car went straight to her, stopping only a few meters in front of her.

Edward got out of the driver's seat, looking angry and impatient.

"Good evening, Edward." She greeted sweetly.

Edward snorted. "Cut the pleasantry, Granger. Who are you? What do you want?"

"Look," She raised her hand in a surrendering gesture. "First of all, I want to apologize."

Edward narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. This girl had been acting cold and weird towards him and Carlisle, granted her attitude towards Alice today was not what he had expected, but still. He didn't know her, he didn't trust her. So he tried to pry her mind again, and once again it ended up with a headache.

"Would you stop that?" Hermione glared at him as he rubbed his temple to ease the pain.

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to read my mind. It's none of your business, Edward." She pouted, which Edward found disturbingly adorable. "And here I am trying to be nice to you."

"I don't trust you, Granger." He said honestly.

"And I don't blame you. I mean, you don't know me, and I haven't exactly been friendly with you or your family."

"So why start being friendly now?"

Hermione looked down for a moment, contemplating how to start.

"Well?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Does Isabella know?"

"What?" He asked, confused at the turn of conversation.

She raised her head and meet his eyes. "Does Isabella know that she's dating a vampire?"

"Yes." He said tightly.

"And she still chooses to be with you?"

His jaw clicked. "Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart."

Her brown eyes searched his eyes for any trace of lies. He stared back at her, unwavering. He loved Bella and that was just simply the truth.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she nodded.

"Okay then."

His eyebrow puckered. "What?"

"I knew instantly you were a vampire the moment I touched your hand. You have no pulse, you're cold and you are so chalky."

"Geez, you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself, Granger." He said sarcastically, though he found her honesty refreshing. Most women would describe him as good looking, or handsome. Bella always said he was beautiful. So while people hadn't called him chalky often –though it was the truth- he was amused at this.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

A small laugh escaped his lips.

"Anyway," she continued. "you just caught me off guard. I hadn't expected to find vampires here. So when I saw you… I just kind of assume you were a rogue or something. That you were up to no good. And I was just really afraid of what could happen to Charlie and Isabella." Her eyes fell down. She almost felt sick just admitting she had behaved like a Malfoy to the Cullens. So she took a deep breath before raising her eyes again and continued, "All my life, I've been treated differently because of what I am, and the minute I find out you were not human, I treated you like crap and for that, I am truly sorry. You have no idea how disgusted I am of myself."

Edward's face softened. He was surprised at her confession, curious about her story, but above all, her concern for Bella and Charlie were touching. Especially since Bella hadn't been so nice to her at their first meeting. So he decided to forgive her.

"Alright, Granger. I appreciate your honesty. We're good."

Her lips quirked up and her eyes were almost teary. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome." He returned her smile. He didn't know why, but his shoulder felt lighter at that moment. "I still have some questions for you though."

"Alright, shoot."

"First of all, what do you mean when you said you hadn't expected to find vampires here?"

"Well, I checked the record MACUSA had, and they say nothing about vampires." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry? What is a MACUSA?" He looked at her like she was speaking another language.

"Magical Congress of the United State of America?"

Hermione could see the cogs turning in his head. "I think I remembered Carlisle mentioning something about them, but I'm not sure."

"Oh." She didn't look satisfied with the answer.

"Anyway, my next question-"

"You want to know who I am."

"Yes."

She exhaled. "If you're not aware of what MACUSA is, I'm not sure I could tell you who I am." He looked like he wanted to protest, so she continued, "I didn't say I'm not going to. I just feel like it's better to have this conversation with your whole family, especially since it seems like Carlisle is the only one who is aware of MACUSA."

"You want to meet my family?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. There are still things I'm trying to figure out about Forks. And I get the feeling that I gave a bad impression to your family. So yeah, I'd like to meet them, make sure they know I mean no harm."

Edward nodded as he processed Hermione's words. "Wait, what things are you trying to figure out?"

Hermione threw her head into the dark woods. "I saw a pack of giant wolves a few nights ago." She turned to him. "You wouldn't know anything about that do you?"

"Actually I do." Edward said, folding his arm on his chest. "But I'm not sure I could share the information before I know who you really are."

"Alright, fair enough." She smiled. "Until I met your family then."

"Until you meet my family." He nodded. The corner of his lips tugged upwards without him realizing. He had come expecting a heated confrontation or a fight with Hermione, and he was surprised at how the night had turned.

"Wait," Edward said as a realization hit him. "Where exactly did you these wolves?"

"In the woods."

"At night?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Alone?"

She nodded.

"What are you doing in the woods at night alone?"

"I thought we agreed to save all the questions until I met your family?"

"Fine." He grunted.

"Ah come on, don't be so grumpy." She teased, punching him gently on the shoulder.

"I'm not grumpy." He said defensively. "I'm just frustrated."

"Well the sooner I meet your family the sooner we can get it all out in the open."

"Alright." He relented. "You want me to take you home?" He nodded to his car.

"No, I'm fine." She shook her head. "You go on ahead."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving a young girl alone in the woods in the middle of the night."

"Oh come on Edward. I got here just fine. I can take care of myself."

"Why don't you just let me take you home? I'll at least know you made it home safe." He insisted.

"I'm okay, Edward."

"Just let me take you home, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "Alright. But drop me a few blocks from the house."

"Alright."

They made their way to Edward's car. Ever the gentleman, he opened the door for her and she muttered a thank you.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Hermione asked, putting on her seatbelt.

Edward only raised his brow at her.

"Can you keep this thing from Isabella and Charlie?"

"Why?"

"It's just kind of a law in my society, we can't involve Muggles."

"Muggles?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I believe they are called No-Maj over here."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he started the car.

"Well, then you had better ask Carlisle to enlighten your whole family about MACUSA. I expect you to know about it when I meet your family, otherwise, I mean it Edward, I legally can't tell you who I am."

"I will." He said, "But Bella knows what I am. The Volturi knows that she knows. Why can't we tell her?"

She had read about The Volturi before. The largest and most powerful coven of vampires. They enforced the laws of the vampire world.

"I told you, it was a law in my community. I don't know about The Volturi, but if she doesn't know what I am, I can't deliberately tell her." Edward still looked reluctant. "Look, can you please just do me this favor?"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you."

Edward stopped the car a few blocks away from her house. Hermione was glad to find a dark alley between two poorly lit brick buildings.

"Thanks for the ride." She said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You're welcome."

"If you hear a loud sound, don't panic. It means I made it home safe."

He didn't understand what she was saying, but he nodded anyway. He watched as she made her way to the alley. She turned right, disappearing behind a building and a second later he heard a loud _crack_ sound. He waited for ten minutes, Hermione never appeared again.

She told him not to panic, but he still got out of his car and went behind the building in seconds to check on her. She wasn't there.

Thank god vampire didn't sleep because he was going to make Carlisle tell him everything he knew about MACUSA the second he got home.

* * *

The next day when Bella and Hermione arrived at school, Edward and Alice were already standing next to his Volvo.

What surprised Hermione the most was Alice latching herself on her arm as soon as she stepped out of the truck. The wariness in her eyes was gone, replaced by a sweet smile on her lips.

"Hey, Hermione."

"H-Hello, Alice." Hermione said. She hadn't expected Alice to be so friendly so soon.

Bella stared at Edward, asking for an explanation of Alice's sudden change of behavior.

"Well, you know Alice." He said ambiguously, avoiding her eyes. "We should go to class."

Bella made an unsatisfied look.

"We have chemistry together, Isabella." Hermione said.

"Ah, fun." Alice said.

"Yeah, fun." Bella nodded with tight lips. "Let's go then."

"Hermione, wait a second." Edward pulled her elbow, leading her away from Bella and Alice.

Bella looked at them like she just saw bigfoot and a unicorn in the middle of the parking lot.

"So I talked to my family last night." He whispered. "And they can't wait to meet you."

"Ah, is that why Alice is so nice to me this morning?" She tilted her head playfully.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Once I told her about our meeting last night, she was really enthusiastic about being your friend."

"Well, I'm glad." Hermione said. "If you already know about MACUSA, I'm pretty sure you already know what I am."

"We have a pretty good guess." He nodded. "It's part of the reason why the family is so excited to meet you. How's tonight sounds?"

"I'll be there."

"Great. I'll pick you up."

"Same place you dropped me off."

"Alright. Nine o'clock?"

"How about midnight? I have to wait for Isabella and Charlie to fall asleep."

He nodded.

Bella watched the entire time with a heavy heart. The way Edward and Hermione smiled at each other, it was as if they were good friends, like the weird meeting at the airport never happened. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. What did he have to talk to her about that he couldn't talk about in front of her? Since when the two of them become so close? What had happen between them that she didn't know?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **It's a month too late but I would like to wish everyone a happy new year ^^**  
 **One of my resolution this year is to write more, and I really hope to be able to bring you more chapters this year, especially since I outline this story to be at least 25 chapters long.**

 **I admit I am still in the phase of thinking everything I write is crap, but I saw a review from CallaRose4ever and decided to give her advice a go. So I keep writing and when I revisited the story later, I suddenly got really inspired and started improving from the draft. Hence a longer chapter this time around. So thanks for the advice, you truly are a wise one lol.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading this chapter, I didn't get to do this last chapter, so shout-out to all of you amazing reviewers ;**

 **Pri-Chan 1410, moriel8, KateKat1992, angel897, Bentears, CallaRose4ever, coffeecoffeecoffee04, Sobraz, nagi92, trulyanimelover06, gabytahijar, Alyssa Deliv, MannysBookDragon, Ale74, orangiethefox, Aid4, Breyanaxo, shippergirlky, Danni-chan88, sykotweak, BM, Guest, James Birdsong, deator11 and Miss Ianthe.**

 **And of course, shout out and my gratitude to my awesome beta reader** **killikate**

 **Leave your comment about this chapter ^^**


	8. Jacob

**Chapter 7**

 **Jacob**

"Hermione, in here!"

Bella scrunched up her face when Alice waved cheerily at Hermione. She was eyeing the cafeteria, probably looking for her. After what happened this morning, she sensed something had changed between Hermione and the Cullens. She just didn't know what. Edward and Alice being tight-lipped didn't help either.

"Hey, guys." Hermione smiled at them, dropping her stuff in the seat next to Alice.

"How are your classes?" Alice asked.

"They're fine. Though Mr. Jenkin's fake English accent could use a little more practice. I could barely understand what he was saying."

"I know right." Alice laughed. "You're not British, please get over it."

Though Edward didn't say anything, Bella caught him smiling at their interaction.

Her face getting more scrunched when she realized their table had become the talk of the cafeteria, more precisely Hermione's sudden closeness with the Cullens. Though maybe some would assume it was because Hermione was her sister, she still couldn't help the jealousy that rose in her chest.

She was supposed to be the only one. The only girl that got to be with the beautiful and unapproachable Cullens. The girl that Alice chatted and laughed with. The girl that was the center of Edward's attention.

But now, sitting between the three of them, it was like they had forgotten about her existence. They didn't even say anything when Bella ate her lunch in silence, adding nothing to their conversation.

* * *

Hermione let out a huge breath when the school bell finally rang. She gathered her things into her bag and walked quickly toward the parking lot before anyone could stop her and ask questions about her family.

She found Bella, Edward and Alice chatting beside Edward's car. Bella was clinging to Edward's arm and when she saw Hermione she rose to her tiptoe and kissed him on his lips.

Hermione blinked, not understanding the sudden PDA, but she shrugged and thought that that was just what lovers do.

"Hey, guys." She called.

Alice and Edward smiled at her while Bella nodded.

"What do you have planned today?" Alice asked.

"I've got dates with these fellows right here." Hermione showed them the stack of books in her bag.

"Really? That's your plan? Studying?" Edward chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Edward. I skipped a year so I have a lot to catch up on."

"I've seen you raise your hand every time Mr. Palmer asked a question. I don't think you need to study that much more."

"I would beg to differ. I certainly have a lot more to learn." Hermione retorted.

"Well anyway," Bella cut in. "I'm going with Edward and Alice so you're gonna have to go home alone." She reached into her jeans pocket and fished out her car keys before tossing it to Hermione.

Hermione caught the key. "Um, yeah. I wouldn't mind driving. But I would probably be dead before I make it home."

"What do you mean?" Alice tilted her head.

"I don't know how to drive." Hermione shrugged like it was no big deal.

Alice gasped, Bella looked at her like she'd just said something stupid and Edward struggle to hold his laughter.

"You don't know how to drive?" Bella asked incredulously. "Seriously? You never learn how to?"

"I never needed to. I have … other means of transport."

That time Edward burst out laughing and Alice was giggling. Bella raised her eyebrow in confusion. It was like the three of them had their own language now, one that Bella wasn't a part of. And once again, jealousy filled her heart.

"Well, we don't mind driving you home." Alice suggested.

"I can drive her." A voice interrupted them.

They all turn their head to the man who just spoke.

Bella's eyes widened, Edward's jaw clicked and Alice glared at him while Hermione felt nothing but happiness and excitement.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Nobody told him that imprinting would turn him into a pathetic melodramatic man.

It had been a few days since he had last seen Hermione and the thought of her had rooted in his head. She was his first thought upon waking and last before sleeping.

He had never felt like this before and it had started to scare him. His feelings for Bella couldn't even compare to this.

Sam told him it was natural, that it was his instinct to be protective of her. After all, many imprinting cases had ended up with the couple falling in love. But what Jacob felt for Hermione was bordering obsessiveness and he had no idea how to control it.

One thing he did know for certain, if he had to wait any longer to see Hermione, she having agreed to Emily's party that Saturday, he would go crazy.

So that day, when he heard Quill chirping about Hermione attending Forks High, he raced there as soon as his classes finished. He found her in the parking lot. Speaking to Bella and the leeches.

Jacob clicked his tongue. Just his luck.

He parked his bike and walked quickly, almost running, toward them.

"We don't mind driving you home." The female leech said.

Yeah right. No chance in hell Jacob would let that happen.

"I can drive her." He said.

They all turned to him.

He had expected the startled look on Bella's face, as well as the hostile one on the Cullen's, but none of it mattered in the shining look radiating off of Hermione's

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" Hermione smiled.

"I wanted to see you."

"R-really?"

"You know him?" Edward asked. His voice filled with suppressed anger.

Hermione nodded. "We met at the beach."

"You're new in town. I thought I could show you around." Jacob said as if Edward hadn't said anything.

"Hermione could come with us." Alice said with hostility Hermione had never heard before. She looked at Bella and Edward. "Right?"

"Yeah." Edward said without hesitation.

Bella was silent. Her eyes flicked back and forth between Hermione and Jacob.

"Right, Bella?" Alice nudged her.

"Um." She just stood there frozen in place while Edward, Alice and Hermione waited for her reply.

"No that's okay, Alice." Hermione waved dismissively. She could take the hint that Bella didn't want her with them. And besides, she was very much excited to spend time with Jacob. "I know you guys have plans. I'll just go with Jacob."

Jacob couldn't contain his smile.

"My ride is over there." Jacob gestured to the other side of the parking lot. "Shall we?"

"Okay." Hermione glanced at Bella, Edward and Alice. "I'll see you guys later."

"Hermione," Edward called, letting go of Bella, he approached her and whispered. "Please be careful with him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She didn't like what he implied.

Edward looked like he was struggling to find the words. He tried to speak a few times but then he just shook his head and sighed. "Nothing. I'll call you later. Just be safe." Then he walked back to his car.

Alice glanced worriedly at her and it confused her more. She didn't understand why the Cullens and Jacob didn't like each other. And then her eyes met Bella's and the cold, dismissive glare she had thought was behind them, drove back into her. Hatred.

She prayed that what she saw was wrong, that her eyes had just been playing tricks on her. She and Bella were good. Right?

* * *

"This is my ride." Jacob nodded at the black Harley Sprint parked near the gate.

"A bike huh?"

"Yeah? You mind?"

Hermione eyed the bike with curiosity. "I've never ridden one before." Her parents never really approved of motorcycles as a safe transport mode. Which is ironic since she had ridden worse. A flying broom, a thestral and a dragon to name a few.

"Really?" Jacob chuckled and took a spare helmet from the compartment under the seat. "Now is a good time to try, don't you think?" Gently he helped Hermione put on the helmet.

Hermione felt her face warm at Jacob's close proximity.

 _Get a grip, Hermione._

"One leg at a time."

Hermione climbed on behind him. She couldn't see his face, but she could feel him smiling as he took her arms and put it around his waist.

"Hang on tight." Jacob said, still smiling.

It was weird how comfortable she was with him. If this was anybody but Jacob, Hermione would certainly have never agreed to ride a bike through the forest. Yet with her arms around him, with his warm back against her, she felt safe and content. She even lost count of how long they had been riding before Jacob finally turned the engine off. It felt like only minutes had passed.

Jacob kicked the stand and waited for her to get off.

Hermione took her helmet off. "My hair must look terrible." She said, trying to untangle the knots with her fingers.

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful." Jacob grasped a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

A small gasp escaped her lips. Jacob's face was so close. Her heart had started thumping like crazy again.

"Really pretty." Jacob whispered. His face leaned closer and closer, his lips only inches away from hers.

Her lips parted on her own, waiting and anticipating the taste of his lips. Would the kiss be better than Ron's?

Ron.

Her eyes widened. She turned her head and Jacob's lips landed on her cheek. It left a hot sensation just like she had expected. Resisting Jacob would be hard, especially when she was attracted to him.

Jacob pulled back, confusion on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I have a boyfriend."

The word hit Jacob like a thousand bricks. Of course his intention of making Hermione his just had to run into obstacles. She had a boyfriend. Should be obvious really. There was no way a girl as beautiful as her was single.

But Jacob knew she felt the way that he felt toward her. He heard her heart racing wildly when he almost kissed her. He could feel the shortness of her breath when he was close. Hermione was just as attracted to him as he was to her. That he had no doubt of.

But she had a boyfriend and that's the problem.

"Oh." Was all Jacob could say.

He should feel bad. He should feel guilty, but honestly he didn't care. Hermione was his and only his. Unfortunately, Hermione clearly was conflicted so he decided to give her some space. So he pulled away.

"So where exactly are we?" She glanced nervously, trying to divert her eyes away from Jacob.

For the first time since they arrived, Hermione finally took a good look at her surroundings and realized that they were standing in a clearing, where glorious wildflowers and grass rustled gently in the breeze. It was a sea of green and gold with splashes of purple and yellow and white.

Hermione bent down and plucked a purple flower. Lavender.

"Jacob, this place is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He said. "But it was raining earlier, so the ground is a little slippery."

No sooner had he said that Hermione took a step closer to the clearing and slipped.

"Watch out!"

Jacob acted before he could think. He lunged toward her, grabbing her hand and pulled her towards him. She bumped into his chest hard.

"Thanks." She slowly raised her face and met his gaze.

Somehow they ended up with their faces mere inches away, again.

Jacob swore he would give Hermione some space, at least until her situation with her boyfriend was taken care of. But if the universe kept putting him in this position, he would definitely cave. Boyfriend or no boyfriend.

"We shouldn't." She said weakly like she knew what he was thinking. The truth was, she was thinking exactly the same thing, but still found it in her to act rationally.

"Why did you come with me, Hermione?" He asked. He brought his face closer, his lips right at her ears. "You know I'm attracted to you. If you have a boyfriend, why did you come with me?"

Jacob heard her breath catch. He caught the scent of honey and lavender from her hair. He inhaled her scent deeply.

"I…" Hermione turned her head slightly, their noses touching. "I'm attracted to you too, Jacob."

A thousand fireworks lit up in his chest at the sight of Hermione's blushing face, at the words she spoke.

"I know I shouldn't. I have a boyfriend." She retreated from his personal space, turning her back to him. "I just… I've never felt like this before."

Jacob reached for her, wrapping his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. He felt the shiver running through her body.

"Not even with your boyfriend?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head slowly. "Not even with my boyfriend."

"So then tell me, how do you feel about me?"

There was a silence when Hermione thought about how to answer that question. She was a very bright girl, but she was having difficulties putting her feelings into words. Finally, she decided to just be honest.

"It was intense." She said. "The first time I saw you, it's like the other people around us just disappeared. It was just you and me." Jacob smiled. "I think about you constantly. Whenever I feel uncomfortable, I wish you were there for me. When we were this close, I… I just feel like there was some sort of magnet that kept pulling me towards you."

"Well Hermione," He let go of their embrace and turned her around to face him. "You just describe exactly how I feel about you."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys. I'm back.**

 **I originally plan to publish 2 chapters last month, but there are a lot of things I decided to rewrite, change and delete to make the story flow better. Also, I'm a little bit distracted because the game Trails of Cold Steel 3 came out a few weeks ago, and in preparation for that game I replay the previous two games. So after that, my head is kind of filled with the storyline from the games and it's difficult to concentrate writing this story.**

 **But I beat the games and I finally finished this part, and I have started revising for the next part, hopefully, I'm not going to get super distracted again.**

 **Anyway, I just want to thank you guys so much for the overwhelming support, some people even dm me to ask if I am safe. I'm ok and I hope you guys are also safe, wherever you are. I really hope this pandemic will be over soon.**

 **Special thanks for my beta reader killikate and once again thank you for reading my story, please leave a comment on how you feel about this chapter.**

 **Stay safe, everyone ^^**


	9. Seattle

**Chapter 8**

 **Seattle**

Harry was a nervous wreck. The hunt for Fenrir Greyback had been dragging on for days now. They had visited the village where Greyback had been seen, sniffed around for about two days until finding his tracks in the woods three hours away from the village. They scouted the woods all day before finally finding him just before midnight.

He was resting, sound asleep in a hammock hanging between two tall trees.

The Aurors were tired and sleep-deprived, yet they still decided to seize their chance.

"Tonight is a full moon." Luthor Goodwin, the senior Aurors said quietly to the group. "Our objective is to catch him before then."

They all nodded in agreement. It was only minutes away from midnight. They would have to move really quick.

The twelve Aurors split into two groups and circled the woods from east and west to surround Greyback. They move as quietly and quickly as possible, Greyback showing no sign of waking up. For a second, Harry believed everything would go smoothly.

But suddenly the wind blew from behind, driving their scent directly towards the sleeping werewolf.

Fenrir Greyback rose from his hammock, baring his teeth. He quickly discovered the Aurors surrounding him.

"Damn it! Capture him!" Luthor yelled, losing all composure. " _Stupefy!"_

The rest followed suit, raising their wands and throwing spells at the werewolf.

Greyback took off running deeper into the woods as he dodged the spells with stealth one hadn't expected from a man of his size.

"Follow him!" Luthor bellowed leading the charges. Harry and Ron hot on his trail.

Harry was surprised when Ron ran past him and Luthor, quicker than Harry had ever seen before all the while firing three non-verbal spells in quick succession. The first two missed, hitting trees creating little sparks of fire before it burned out. But the last one hit Greyback right in the back. The werewolf roared in pain as he fell facedown to the ground.

"Weasley." Luthor and Harry finally caught up to Ron, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "Nice job."

"Yeah, nice job, Ron." Harry said.

Ron grinned at him in a mischievous way that Harry had never seen before.

"Alright, let's bring him in."

The Aurors made their way to the unconscious figure. But before they could reach him, Fenrir's body started to shake and twitch.

Harry looked up, the bright light of the full moon peeking through the tree leaves. "Merlin beard!" They were too late.

Fenrir's body lengthened and his shoulder widened until his clothes ripped off his body. Sharp claws grew from his paws as he craned his neck and howled. The man who had looked like a beast now truly was one.

He stood up so fast and leaped at Ron who stood directly in front of him.

Harry's brain was slow to process all of the events. It all seemed like a slow-moving film. The first second Fenrir Greyback was on the ground and the next he was on top of Ron, his razor-like teeth sinking into Ron's neck.

"AARGHHHH!"

His best friend's cry of pain finally snapped him back to reality.

"Ron!"

Rays of spells hit Greyback again, throwing him off Ron. The werewolf licked his bloodied mouth, flashing an evil grin at Harry before running fast on all four away from them and into the darkness of the wood.

Harry rushed to Ron while the other chased Greyback.

"Ron! Merlin, are you okay?!"

That was a stupid question. Ron was not good. He was grunting in pain, his breath was heavy and labored. His pale face and most of his upper body were covered with sweat and blood. His flesh exposed from the wound on his neck.

Merlin's beard!

Panic struck through Harry like the cruciatus curse. He couldn't remember a single thing he learned from the emergency aid class he took just a week ago. He felt lost and clueless as his best friend lay there bleeding.

"Let me handle this, Potter."

Luckily one of the Aurors came back. Patricia Higgins, who was very proficient in healing.

Patrician dropped to her knees beside Ron. Rolling up her sleeves, she inspected Ron's wound.

"Damn it." She grabbed a small pouch, pointing her wands at it. " _Accio Silver Powder! Accio Dittany!"_ Two small bottles shoot up from the bag into Patricia's hands. She opened them and began applying them quickly to Ron's wound, not bothering to be gentle.

Ron's flesh tightened and the bleeding finally stopped after a minute or two.

"We lost him!" He heard Luthor's loud voice as the senior Aurors and the rest of the team made their way back to Harry. "We lost Greyback again! Damn it!" He kicked the leaves at his feet angrily. But Harry couldn't care less about that at the moment. His attention was fixed on Ron.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Fear and concern mixed in his tone, his hand was shaking.

"He'll live." Patricia said with a somber face. "But I don't know if he'll be alright."

Swallowing, he asked, "Y-you mean, he'll turn into…"

"Yes."

Harry felt like someone had just squeezed the air out of his lungs. "Please God, no."

"Wait, Potter. Something happening." Patricia's voice caught his and the rest of the group's attention as they all turned toward Ron's limp body.

He's changing. But not in a way they had expected. His body shrank a few centimeters, his shoulder widened and his facial features shifted and changed, until it was no longer Ron Weasley who lied there, but his brother, George Weasley.

* * *

A huge groan escaped as she threw herself onto her bed. Jacob's confession had sent a thrill through her heart, but her head –her stupid brainy head- wouldn't let her forget the fact that she already had Ron. The loyal, brave and funny guy she had fallen in love with.

The man who still hasn't returned any of her letters.

Jacob being the gentleman that he was, had not push her. He had let go of their embrace and offered to take her home. He was clearly aware of the doubt and uncertainty in her despite the fact that she too had just confessed an attraction to him.

Was it only an attraction though? Was her heart beating so fast every time she saw him _only_ because she was attracted to him? Was Jacob on her mind almost all of the time _only_ because she was attracted to him? Did she agree to ride on his bike, let him take her to the middle of nowhere –something she certainly wouldn't have done with Ron- _only_ because she was attracted to him?

Sitting up, clutching the fabric on her chest, she felt her heart beating wildly again at the thought of what could be between her and Jacob if Ron wasn't in the picture. She felt heartless for thinking like this, but surprisingly no regrets.

Whatever it was going on between her and Jacob, it was strong, intense and very exciting. Something she never thought she could feel for someone she had met not so long ago. Hell, it took her almost four years of knowing Ronald Weasley before she started developing a crush on him. And even then, it wasn't like this.

She really needed to talk to Ron very soon.

Glancing at her wristwatch she found that it was barely five pm.

She was kind of disappointed that her outing with Jacob ended up being really short but it was the right thing to do until she sorted out her situation.

She had another thing she needed to prepare anyway. Tonight, she was supposed to meet the Cullens. Being her mothers' daughter, she was determined not to show up empty-handed, especially if she wanted to make a good impression.

But what kind of gift are you supposed to bring for a coven of vegetarian vampires? Back in London, she and her mom used to bake brownies and cheesecakes to greet new neighbors, but she doubted the Cullens would have any use of baked goods.

There was only one place she could find a perfect gift for the Cullens and she needed someone to take her there.

* * *

 _How fast can you drive to Seattle?_

Edward frowned at his cellphone. The last time he saw Hermione, she was getting on the werewolf's stupid bike. And now suddenly she texted him this.

 _Why?_ He texted back.

 _Why can't you just give me a straight answer?_ The corners of his lips tugged upward. He could practically feel her eyes-rolling.

 _Do you know how to use emoji? And to answer your question, I can get you there in over 2 and a half hours_. He loved to drive fast after all.

 _I know how to use emoji_. This time she did use the eye roll emoji and that made him snickered. _Now that wasn't so hard is it? Can you drive me there?_

 _Now?_

 _Yes. I need to get something for your family._

 _You don't have to get us anything._

 _That's not how I was raised. I'm getting your family something and there's nothing you can do about it._ That text came with a yellowface blowing steam from it's nose. His phone pinged again, notifying a second text.

 _You know what, nevermind. I'll find another way._

Somehow the implication of that 'another way' being Jacob didn't sit right with him. He didn't trust the werewolf.

 _I'll drive you._ He typed in record time.

 _Really?_

 _Yeah. You're at home?_

 _Yes._

 _Be ready in five._

 _Thank you, Edward._ Smile emoji.

He replied with another smile emoji.

The feminine laughters coming from upstairs reminded him that Bella was still in his house. She had been acting really possessive with him all day but sometimes she would also shot him a really mean mug. Alice offered to take her mind off it by having a dress-up party in her room. Usually she hated it, but at least now she sounded like she was having fun. She must've been really stressed out if she enjoyed letting Alice dress her up.

He made his way to Alice's room and knocked.

Alice appeared behind the door in a long black ball gown.

"We're playing princess." She explained.

"What are you five?" He teased and Alice replied by sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever it's fun." She moved from the door to reveal Bella sitting on her bed. She was wearing a puffy pink one.

"You look beautiful." He said, squeezing her side and kissing her brow.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Hey, we're having fun here. No men allowed." Alice chided, hand on her hip.

"I'll leave you ladies to it. I just want to say I'll be out for a while. Can you take Bella home?"

"Sure." Alice nodded.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes. She looked so much prettier with a smile, Edward thought. But the suspicious face had been her trademark all day.

"Just stuff."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Edward shot a pleading look at Alice.

Taking the hint, Alice hooked her arms through Bella's. "Hey, why don't we go to that new tea place that just opened up. We could wear my cocktail dresses and pretend to be grown ups."

Bella looked at both of the vampires with a tightness in her expression. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing is going on Bella." He rubbed his neck. The guilt of lying and hiding stuff from his girlfriend made him tense up.

Bella turned to Alice, eyes bearing into her as though trying to wear her down to a confession. But Alice was as cool as a cucumber.

"So what do you say about the tea place?" She smiled like nothing was wrong.

Bella huffed, crossing her arms. "Fine, let's get the damn tea." She turned to Edward with ice in her eyes. "But after all the shit we've been through. I hope you know what the hell you are doing, Edward."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Edward had been silent the whole time since picking her up and drove like a maniac. He did promise her a less than three hours' drive after all so she shouldn't complain about the speed he was going. What she had a problem with was the fact that his mind didn't seem to be there. Which could possibly cause them to end up in a car crash. Edward would have no problem, he was immortal. Hermione on the other hand could still die a painful death.

"It's Bella." He said.

Her stomach twisted. So that was true, the feeling that she had back in the parking lot. "It is because of me isn't it?"

"She had a feeling we were hiding something."

She bit her lip as she considered the situation. She didn't want their relationship to go back into the hatred zone. Not after so much connection and progress they made. And she certainly didn't want to destroy Edward and Isabella's relationship. The only solution she could think of was to tell her the truth.

"I've been thinking about telling her and Charlie. You know, about me."

"You don't have to do it for me, Hermione. Bella and I, we've been through a lot. We can get through this."

She was touched that Edward was willing to keep her secret. Even though it was clearly driving his relationship and Isabella to the ground.

"No really. I think I can tell them." She insisted. "There is a law in my community where Muggles are allowed the knowledge of our existence if they're family. When I was first inducted into the wizarding world, a ministry worker came in and explained everything to my parents. They thought it was a joke at first."

Edward nodded, listening closely.

"I'm not sure about the laws here in America. And I'm not sure if they would let me given we only recently reconnected. But I want to try. I want them to be a part of my world."

Something flashed in Edward's eyes. A mixture of admiration, relief and encouragement. The side of his lips quirked up.

"Well good for you then, Mrs. Granger. You have my approval."

"Thank you for your approval, Mr. Cullen." She said mockingly but couldn't help but smile. "Now can you please return your attention to the street. Some of us can still die."

"With pleasure."

And with that the silver Volvo gained speed.

* * *

She was pale when Edward finally turned off the engine in front of a dingy little bar she typed on his GPS. A crooked sign in the front spelled Twigs and Vines. The letters looked like it was made out of twigs knotted together with vines. Very creative, he thought.

Then he turned to Hermione's white face and shaky forms. "You alright there?"

She looked at him with horror and disbelief. "Who drives like that?"

Edward shrugged. "Hey, we made it didn't we?"

Hermione mumbled a lot of what he assumed must be cursed words under her breath as her shaky hands fumbled with her seatbelt.

"Oh, come on. I'm sorry alright."

"That apology would be a lot more convincing if you weren't laughing at me." She scowled.

"I'm not laughing at you." He said, though he clearly was. The face she made was just too funny.

Her nostrils flared and her arm muscles flexed like she was preparing to beat the crap out of him. In the end she got out of the car with no words and slammed the door hard.

"Hey, I really am sorry." Edward followed her. "I'll try to be careful on the way home." Tugging her hand to stop her, Edward tried to look sincerely apologetic, although he was sure she could still see the amusement in his eyes. "Forgive me?"

She exhaled loudly before meeting his eyes. "Fine. I guess, I'm sorry too. I should be thanking you for taking me on such short notice. It's just that, I've ridden a freaking dragon and then jumped straight into an ice-cold lake, Edward Cullen. But somehow driving with you was way scarier."

"Dragon? They're real?" His eyes widened. But then he remembered the rest of her sentence and suddenly grinned. "You know that's the first time you've complimented me."

"When did I compliment you?"

"You said I'm more dangerous than a dragon."

"That wasn't a compliment." Her voice reached a higher octave.

"I'll take it as one."

She scoffed but her lips curled upward and she let out an adorable chuckle. "Suit yourself. Let's go."

They walked side by side through the dark and empty parking space in front of the bar.

"So what kind of present are you thinking? Booze? Pretzel chip?"

A mysterious smile ghosted her lip. "You mock, but just you wait." She winked.

He doubted she meant any of it to be a flirtatious act, but he couldn't help feeling a little tingle in his chest. Clearing his throat, he tried to look elsewhere than at Hermione.

"Oh right, before we go in." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away to the side of the building where there was a small gap of an alley between the bar and the empty dilapidated building next to it.

"You know somehow I think you enjoy dragging me into dark eerie places. You really are determined to kill me aren't you?" He joked.

"Oh, haha." She laughed sarcastically. "Just be quiet, please."

Edward merely nodded as she pulled out what looked like a twig from inside her coat.

"Is that-"

She raised a finger to her lips, gesturing him to be quiet. Edward swallowed his question. He thought only witches in films used wands, apparently the real ones did too.

Hermione raised her wand, pointing it at him. " _Colovaria."_

For a second there Edward was afraid that his joke was true. That Hermione did intend to kill him. After a few seconds passed and he didn't feel anything weird, he relaxed.

"What did you do to me?" He asked, patting his whole body down trying to find something different.

She flashed him a coy smile that made him nervous.

"Granger?"

Her smile grew wider. "Come here." She pulled him again, leaving the dark alley behind and into the single working street light near the pavement. She then reached into her purse and pulled out a compact powder box with a small mirror in it. "See for yourself."

With a scrunched forehead, he took the compact and looked into the mirror. His eyes widened the moment he saw his reflection. His face, his complexion… He didn't look like a chalky pale human –as Hermione so lovingly put yesterday- He looked like a California surfer. He looked… human.

"W-what did you… h-how did you?" He sounded like an idiot. But could she blame him? He was surprised, amazed and most of all nostalgic. He wasn't quite this tan when he was a human, but still it reminded him of his mortal days.

"A simple color-changing charm. It'll last about two to three hours but that should suffice. Now come on." She tipped her head towards the bar and waltz to it.

Edward closed the compact and caught the sight of his arms which had also turned tan.

"You're like a portable vampire tanning bed." He said as he caught up to Hermione, giving her the compact back.

"Oh Edward. You always know how to make a girl feel special." She mocked, remembering he said the same thing about her yesterday.

"Don't I?" He snickered and she rolled her eyes at him again though with a smile on her lips. Edward noticed she did that a lot around him.

Through the dark window and the eerily silent place, Edward thought the place was closed. They stopped in front of the small iron door with rust coating the entire surface. There was a slat in the middle and when Hermione pulled the chain of the hanging doorbell next to it three times, a pair of black eyes appeared through the slat.

The eyes peered at Hermione then at him with a cautious look. "Show me your twigs and vines."

Hermione pulled her wand again. The eyes nodded in satisfaction then turned expectantly at Edward.

"He doesn't have one." She said. "He's a Muggle. Ah, excuse me, I mean a No-Maj."

"Muggle? You Hermione Granger?" The eye's voice suddenly turned softer.

Hermione nodded.

"We've been expecting you." The eyes disappeared, a sound clicked and the door swung open. Standing behind it was a short round man with balding gray hair and a bushy mustache.

Edward rose a brow at his clothes. He wore what appears to be some sort of robe. It was long, chocolate and looked old.

"Miss Granger. It's an honor to finally meet you." He shook Hermione's hand with such enthusiasm, like he was meeting the president or something. "My name is Phillip Hannon, but please call me Phil."

"It's nice to meet you, Phil. Thank you so much for replying to my letter so fast. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you."

"Oh, no, not at all Miss Granger." He waved dismissively. "It's an honor to have Hermione Granger visit my humble establishment."

Hermione flushed. "Please, Phil. Call me Hermione." She said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh, but how could I. I mean you're-"

"Please." She clapped her hand and gave him a really cute puppy-dog eye that made even Edward melt a little. How would anyone deny Hermione Granger anything with those eyes, Edward would never know. And apparently neither did Phil. The man caved.

"Alright, ehm, Hermione. Please come in."

As Edward followed behind Hermione, Phil's gaze shifted to him like he had forgotten he was there.

"Ehm, Miss Gra- I mean Hermione. This man…"

"He's fine. He's a No-Maj, but he's my brother in law."

Brother in law? It was nice seeing Hermione treating him like family, but a brother in law might be jumping the gun a little bit, Edward thought but said nothing.

Inside, the bar was just as dingy and dark as the outside, but surprisingly felt very warm and welcoming. The wall was made out of bright red brick on one side and white on the other. On the red brick side there were three huge fireplaces, one was roaring, brightening the place that was only lit by a few oil lamps that hung from the ceiling. There was also a long wooden bar with a few people sitting at it. What caught Edward's attention were the paintings behind it.

"A-are they moving?"

Hermione enjoyed the look on his face. "Yes they are. Come on." His eyes were still on the painting when Hermione dragged him to one of the small booths in the back of the room.

"This is crazy." Edward commented, taking in his surroundings. The moving paintings, the décor that felt very stuck in time, and the people who dressed all in robes.

"Close your mouth, Edward. You're going to trap a fly." Hermione suppressed a giggle. Edward snapped his jaw. He didn't even realize when it had opened but he felt embarrassed. Thank goodness he could no longer blush.

Phil came to their table a moment later when Edward was looking at a man sitting across from them, the spoon in his teacup moved to mix the liquid on it's own.

"Most of the shops on Plummet Lane were already closed. But as I told you in my letter, my niece owns an antique store there and she was willing to come back here and show off some of her collection. She'll be a little late tough." Phil said.

"That's okay. I am very grateful to you and your niece, Phill. Thank you."

Phill smiled. "Of course, Hermione. You can ask us for anything. If it wasn't for you, who knows if we'd still be in the business right now." His face turned grim.

"I thought the Death Eaters were only active in Britain." Hermione said.

"Oh they were. But they did try to recruit from around the world. One of them visited here once, you know. I remembered him. Large, vicious-looking man, that one was. He didn't even look like a human, more like a beast."

Edward noticed Hermione fisted hands as she said, "Greyback."

Phill nodded stiffly. "When we refused to serve Voldemort, he broke havoc. Almost destroyed this place and half of Plummet Lane before the Aurors hauled him off. He promised he'd come back with a dozen more. We ignored him of course, I mean he was only one man and the Aurors had him. But then we heard he'd escaped, killing a dozen Aurors in the process and a few days later the war broke in England. We were sure they were going to come for us next."

Edward was lost at the conversation between them, but he still noticed every terror that crossed Phill's face and every pain in Hermione's eyes.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that. As of now, almost all of the Death Eater have been sentenced to Azkaban. They're not getting out anytime soon."

"But Greyback isn't one of them."

Hermione fisted her hand tighter. "No. But I have faith in Harry and Ron. They'll get him soon."

"Well if the great Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are on it, then I'm confident that everything will be alright." A smile came back to Phil's face. A whisper of his thought came to Edward. _We trust this generation to you and your friends, Hermione Granger_.

The sentiment sent chills through his bones. To think that someone as young as Hermione had done something that gained so much respect from this stranger… What had she been through?

"So, what can I get you guys?" Phill asked cheerily, clapping his hand. "We have burgers, onion soup, sandwiches…"

"Butterbeer?" Hermione asked, clasping her hand under her chin.

Phill cackled. "Yes, we have Butterbeer."

"Yes." She pumped her fist. "Two butterbeers please."

"Coming right up."

When Phill left their table, Edward turned to Hermione with a bemused smile. "So what's with you and this butterbeer? You looked like a kid on Christmas morning."

"Butterbeer does taste like Christmas. You're going to love it."

"Too bad I no longer find food appetizing." He said lightly. He didn't mean it to sound so self-depressed. Honestly, he had gotten used to it by now, being a vampire. He wasn't happy about it, but he had learned to live with it. So did Bella, the girl that said she'd loved him no matter what kind of monster he was.

But as they sat together, it seemed that he and Hermione had forgotten that inside he was still a vampire, no matter how tan he looked. Inside, he was still a monster.

She somehow made him feel … normal. More human. Which was ironic considering she wasn't a normal human being. But now that the reminder came again, he couldn't help but ask, "Why did you try to hide the fact that I'm a …" He couldn't finish the word, afraid someone might hear.

"Have you heard from Carlisle? Wizards and vampires don't really get along." She said quietly.

He nodded. Carlisle had explained the deal between the Wizarding World and the vampires.

As one of the most dangerous and uncontrollable creatures, vampires had been faced with a lot of discrimination and prejudice from wizards and witches. When the vampires finally had enough, they made a deal to govern their own kind, thus the Volturi were created. The Volturi kept the vampires under control and made periodic reports to the Wizarding World, in exchange the Wizarding World kept their hands to themselves.

That was many centuries ago, long before Carlisle was even turned. Since then vampires had lived separately from the Wizarding World. No wonder vampires know nothing about them anymore. But of course, Carlisle was always a walking encyclopedia.

"We are dangerous, Hermione." He admitted.

She nodded slowly. "I know."

"We can kill in less than a second."

She nodded again. "I know."

"We are monsters. I am a monster" His gaze dropped. Though it was painful to admit, it was the truth. "You should probably not even be with me. What were we thinking, trying to be friends."

"Oh, cut it out, Edward." Her scowl surprised him. "You'd rather kill yourself than drink from a human wouldn't you?"

"Don't be so sure about that." He said, trying to make her see him for what he was.

"Your eyes are still gold now aren't they?"

"That can change."

"You've lived in Forks for years and I haven't found any suspicious death case."

"We try. But sometimes we can't control it."

"Maybe." She shrugged like it was no big deal. But then she straightened and leaned closer to him. "But I have seen a real monster, Edward. The one that kills with no hesitation, the one that can control what they do, but choose to kill anyway. The one that does it for fun. And you know what? They came in many forms. Humans, witches, wizards, werewolves, and yes vampires. But it doesn't matter what creature they are. It depends on the person inside." Edward hadn't realized his hand was trembling as Hermione looked at him with her steely hard eyes. Eyes that seemed like they had seen the worst of the worst. Yet here she still was, so close to him. "And I know for sure you're not one of those people, Edward Cullen."

Edward could no longer cry. But if he could, at that moment, he was sure he would. Her words, the look in her eyes just stirred something deep inside him. Maybe there was some truth to her words. Maybe there was still hope for him. Maybe, just maybe he wasn't a monster after all.

He didn't know what to say or what to do but stared at the girl in front of him. The strong, beautiful girl had somehow managed to spark something inside his un-beating heart.

Hermione reached for his cold hand and squeezed it tightly as she said again, "You're not a monster, Edward."

In that moment, he believed her.

* * *

By the time Phill came back with two glasses of what looked like root beer float, Edward had calmed down. When Hermione released his hand, it was no longer shaking.

She passed him a glass then clinked her own to his. "Cheers."

"Cheers." He smiled.

It was useless but he still brought the glass to his lips and drank the gold liquid anyway.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Edward laughed. She hadn't noticed the whipped mustache above her lips. "It tastes like nothing."

"Oh well. Since you can't taste it, I'll describe it to you. It tastes like… cream soda. Ever try one of those?"

"Not really"

"Then how about vanilla ice cream?"

He nodded. "I might have tried that one or twice."

She smiled. "It tastes like liquid vanilla ice cream with whipped butterscotch."

"Hmm, so vanilla ice cream with butterscotch. Sounds like sugary hell."

"Sugary heaven." She corrected as she took another big gulp of butterbeer. The mustache spread to the tip of her nose.

No longer able to keep his hand to himself Edward reached to her and swiped the mess off of her face. "You're one messy girl aren't you?"

Hermione seemed taken aback for a second with his gesture but then shrugged it off. "Yeah. But only when it comes to butterbeer."

"Glad to hear it."

He didn't know what had possessed him to do what he did, but he raised the fingers that were stained with the cream from her face and brought it to his mouth. He must have imagined it, but he swore he could taste a hint of sweetness in his tongue.

That was it, he might be going crazy.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught Hermione's widening eyes. But once again she shrugged it off and changed the conversation.

"So tell me about your family."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Whew! I did it! This is the longest chapter I've written yet. 25 pages! I have so much fun writing it I didn't even realize it was so long.**

 **This chapter took a while mainly because there is some stuff that I rewrite, cut or incorporate from the previous chapter. But to be quiet honest it was also because I was distracted playing Final Fantasy 7 Remake (This game is awesome) and Final Fantasy XV (This game was only OK) and it makes me want to write my own fanfiction for that fandom.**

 **But I keep looking at your reviews and I keep telling myself, no I have to finish Dawn to Dusk first because I can't keep you guys who've been supporting me through writer block and uncertain update schedule waiting. You guys are awesome and I want to give a shout out to all of you :**

 **Pri-Chan 1410, angel897, pclauink, TimeRose, nagi92, SereniteRose, Blond Handsome Stranger, CallaRose4ever, Jess Chen, Suzululu4moe, peachx89, Adonisx, alexaguamenti, stars-for-dreams, Cassie-011, PanduhBabyy, Wicked Lovely 17, Aid4, jessa9110, TeamJacob, electrogirl88, Rouss Bz, DemiMalfoyLovegood, crazyKate92, ale, Guest#1, Ghostwriter71, Stille und regen, Guest#2, liveoninmemory, Danni-chan88, cozybits, LillianMarie2, I'm A Sucker For Love Stories, and of course my beta reader killikate.**

 **Thank you for being so supportive and patient. English is not my first language, so it took me a while to write, check it again, give it to my beta reader (who is awesome btw), and then check it again to make sure it's good.**

 **Anyway, please leave a comment on what you thought about this chapter, though I can't personally reply to each comment I really love reading your thought.**


End file.
